


Let's rob not just a bank

by Adhuber



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees him and is intrigued, but nothing is ever simple in life.  Things always get complicated and how does a former criminal not want to know what's behind the walls of Fort Knox?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sara pulled her Jeep behind the multiple other vehicles in line waiting to be scanned so they could then drive off to park. Oh the joys she thought, waiting in line every day so she could go to work. Then again it could be worse, she did work at Fort Knox and it was a military installation – so really it wasn’t as bad as it could be. 

Coming upon the guard shack Sara pulled out her badge and rolled the window down. After two years, she still never recognized any of the guards – she chalked all of them up as assholes who got off on pulling people over who were going more than 15 miles per hour on base. This morning however she noticed the man taking the badges and scanning them. He looked older – why did she have to have a type – and there was something about him that screamed bad boy. Biting her lip she pulled her car up and smiled, “Good morning,” as she handed him her badge. Snart was the name on his uniform she would file that in the back of her brain to do a little snooping later. Oh God she thought she was already doing it again, but who cares, he was a guard, he wasn’t some Captain who was hiding his wife, girlfriend and fiancé just to get into her pants. 

“Morning Miss..” as he looked at her badge and ran the scanner over it, “Lance, have a good day.” He handed her the card back and didn’t give her a second look. 

Sara took the card and pulled forward. Okay so she’d just try to flirt some other time. As she drove around to her building, she found a spot and parked. Getting out she grabbed her roller bag from the back seat and started her walk in. Who in the right mind puts parking at half a mile to the building – the same people who do this to college students she thought. As she walked she watched other cars zip by and she shook her head, where are the assholes when people are flying down the roads? Oh that’s right, they are having their coffee and only have two lanes open for incoming workers. Wow was she bitter about something, no, she was just frustrated that if she went 17 in a 15 she got the flashing lights and a warning – but if some Colonel is doing 45 in a 20 we won’t even question it. Okay so she was annoyed, but she needed to get over it. 

Snart, hmm, she thought, I wonder how old he is. Okay the greying hair was an instant turn on, as were those eyes, and she didn’t get much out of him, so she couldn’t judge if his voice was hot or not. On a would I fuck him if we just met, he was definitely on her short list of yeses. 

Scanning her badge, the doors glided open and Sara walked into the large building and walked to the elevators. Maybe it was the dry spell – sure she hadn’t found a guy that even remotely got her engine going. Most of the men she met were soldiers and in uniform, and she found out that the majority of them were either uptight asses or utter and complete dogs. The few that were polite always made her wonder when they would show their true colors. 

“Morning Sara,” her cube mate said to her as she maneuvered around and pulled her chair out.

“Hey Ray, what’s up?”

“I think I’m ready to get back out there.”

Sara put her purse away and sat down and began logging into the computer. “Where are you planning on going?”

“No, I think I’m ready to move on from Kendra. I never should have dated someone I work with.”

“Really, you think so?” as Sara clicked on her email. “Well I’d introduce you to my sister, but she’s on the rebound and no offense I would like to keep you as a friend.”

Ray smiled and turned back to his computer, “thanks Sara I knew you wouldn’t leave a guy hanging.”

“Yeah like you left me hanging out to dry – I’ve not gone on a date in over 2 years.”

“Um, well I’d introduce you to some of my friends, but they’d take one look at you and be unable to speak for the next ten years. Plus their Mom’s would be pissed that their little boys might have found”

“Stop there, I know your friends are comic book junkies I don’t need the details. I know too much as it is.”

“Oh come on, you love knowing that Superman and Batman are DC and Spiderman and Wolverine are Marvel.”

“Yeah about as much as I love knowing that Captain Kirk belongs to Star Trek and OB1 is Star Wars. So what’s on today’s schedule?”

~

Sara spent the rest of the day working. She took her lunch break and skimmed through a fashion magazine before deciding to venture outside for a walk. She needed the fresh air to clear her mind and refocus on whatever task she was on. As she looked down at her phone she didn’t bother to look around as pedestrians were to always have the right of way. A siren made her jerk and she looked up to see a police car stopped in front of her. What the fuck, she thought to herself as she slid her phone back into her jacket pocket.

Her day was about to change as the two men in the car got out. The driver was a large man with a shaved head. Obviously he was the muscle – great were they going to throw her in jail for walking – she quickly looked down and saw she was in the cross-walk so that fear was alleviated. The other man was smaller, not that he was small, he obviously was taller than her, but not as bulky. It was the guy from this morning – her heart skipped a beat, she had to make her mouth close – geez what was with her. As he walked up to her, yes she would definitely do him as she quickly scanned him. Her eyes went to his face and in typical fashion she looked at his eyes – same gorgous blue – I bet he was always getting compliments on them. His jaw was good and he wasn’t the type that always had a five o’clock shadow – not that it ever bothered her, in fact it was often a great turn on to be have her skin scratched by… Once again her head was going off on tangents. Refocus she told herself, lips, that was one of her favorite places to look – would I want to be kissed by those lips? Yes was the answer – he had nice full lips – no skinny where’s the top lip guy here. 

Sara was so engrossed at looking at the ‘officer’ she completely ignored the other man.

“Ma’am, do you know you didn’t bother to look when you crossed the road?” the big man asked her.

Sara heard the words go into her ear, but they weren’t coming from Sgt McHotty so she really didn’t care. “Huh, oh, sorry, I thought pedestrians had right of way,” she retorted back just giving the bigger man a half glance. He was okay to look at but definitely not her type. 

“You should be more careful,” the hotty finally said, “we could have been on a call and”

Sara wanted to record his voice, oh my God, the drawl, the tone, he could read from the dictionary and she’d be turned on by it. “I’ll be more careful next time,” as she scooted back. She gave them both her ‘I’m so sorry you had to be bothered’ smile as she turned to walk back into the building. The two men got back into the vehicle and began patrolling again. As she scanned back into her building she suddenly felt very hot and needed to cool down – okay she needed a cold shower because her mind had already stripped the man naked and was wondering what side of the bed he liked to sleep on. Wow she had it bad and she only knew his name from his name badge.


	2. Chapter 2

This was just another job to Leonard. STAR security was one of the top firms in the country in dealing with finding weakness in any type of facility. When Dr. Wells had informed Leonard's team that they would be going into Fort Knox to determine weakness in security, the reformed criminal got a glint in his eye. Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were criminals who got a lifesaving pass when they were approached by a former cop to join a group that went in undercover and found the weakness. The pay was substantially better than the take they usually made on a heist. They still got a thrill out of the robbery and reporting where things could have been better. 

The new job had the two men working as security guards at the one place that almost all criminals dreamt about. They were told that the commander of the military base felt that there was to many lax individuals that would allow criminals to physically get on base and rob the facility without sending up any warnings. 

Leonard jumped at the job and even accepted that he would have Barry and Cisco the two computer geeks searching through the computers while he and Mick were scouring the premises. The first few days, the two men stood at the guard entrance and scanned drivers in. It was quiet but it also gave them the opportunity to determine if anybody might be a weak link that they could use. While Mick watched the cars, Leonard was bored with the monotonous work. It was no wonder that there was such a turn around on the guards. They were given guns, but reality was that if the shit hit the fan that the military would take over. There was also the Captain who thought it was greatly humorous to shut down half the gates in the morning when the majority of the employees came in. 

"This is bullshit," Leonard said to his partner, "they need to open up 3 more lines so the traffic can get through.

"Yeah well we don't make the calls."

"Good morning," the woman said as she pulled her Jeep up to a stop.

Leonard took her badge and scanned it and handed it back , "Morning Miss Lance" nodding to the woman as he read her badge and handed it back to her. He hated this part of the job. He was ready to start scouting out the buildings. 

By lunch time, the two men were finally able to begin driving around. There were several buildings on the base all ranging in age from fairly new to very old. There were several that obviously were built in the 60's and were barely made from steel. Leonard was interested in a few of these older buildings and pulled out his phone to send a message to Cisco.

\- Looking at older buildings - number 143 and 144 - would like the prints on them. 

He was about to ask for the water and sewer lines when Mick hit the sirens and the car came to a halt. Looking up he saw that Mick had stopped because a woman was walking across the street. Letting out a breath, he saw Mick getting out so he followed suit. The woman was slender, blonde, not bad looking she could be an easy distraction he thought to himself. She seemed to be checking him out, and that was fine with him. Nothing in the rule book that said he couldn't have a little fun on the job. 

Mick was giving her the riot act about not looking when she crossed the street - which Leonard thought was stupid, but then from how the other guards worked they were being nice to the woman. "You should be more careful, we could have been on a call"

The woman looked flushed and excused herself and went back into the building. Yep he could definitely use a little distraction he thought to himself. Getting back in the vehicle they returned to patrolling - Leonard wanted to see when the blonde came back out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara finished her day - and tried to think of anything besides what she had dubbed him - Sgt McHotty. While going through her email, she did a quick look for him through the email address book. Narrowing it down to only those who were part of FPS - she looked for the last name. After having to narrow it further and further from the global address book she finally found Leonard Snart. She pulled out her notebook and jotted down his name. When she got home she'd do some more cyber snooping. Okay she thought so she was being a bit stalker-ish, but being so careful was an ingrained feature. Her dad was FBI, her sister worked for DEA, and she was civilian Army. Grabbing her stuff, she would have something to do for once other than watch Netflix and cuddle with her cat, Nyssa. Just as she was about to walk outside a crash of thunder rumbled the building. Great she thought and leaned down to dig out her umbrella. Just as she stepped out and popped it open the rain started to pour down. Dragging her bag behind her she dodged the bigger puddles that quickly formed - coming to the street she carefully looked both ways and crossed. What would she find out about this man - she thought to herself. Hopefully no wife and six kids like she found on several of the soldiers that hit on her. Dogs, why did some men have to be absolute dogs? She knew why her dad had been one - then her mother had walked and left him with two little girls. Though thinking back, she also didn't get women who were uniform groupies - women who fawned after any man in uniform or the GOV groupies - those were the worst. Women that were only interested in a man who had a government job - her mind quickly flipped to poor Ray, okay he was okay to look at but he was too perfect. He was the guy that any mother and father would be proud to have their daughter bring home until he opened his mouth and started talking about Scifi and the latest gossip that could be found at a Wednesday night at the comic book store. OMG she thought - why do I know this? Oh that's right, because I had sort of been one of those people - hoping to find a guy - only to meet guys who were never moving out of Mom's basement. 

Just as Sara was about to auto start her car, she was heavily splashed by water as a van zoomed by on the side road. "What the FUCK!!!" she screamed out to nobody. She looked down, and then heard the siren of one of the cops chasing after the M'Fer. Good she thought, for once they are in the right place. The van pulled over and she watched as another patrol car came slowly by and stopped next to her. 

"Do you need a lift?" the man asked.

Sara was about to ignore the man till she looked at him and saw McHotty looking at her. Oh she wanted to get in the car and then she looked at herself, she was soaked like a rat. Her voice seemed to have disappeared because he suddenly was out of his car and wrapping a blanket around her and leading her to the passenger door. Okay her libido wanted to take over. He smelled good, and his hands were strong and warm. She wondered what else those hands could do. As she sat down, he drove the car into the parking lot and turned to her for directions.

"Green Jeep at the end of this lot," she finally found her voice and told him.

"That guy was going way to fast," as he drove slowly to her car. "I'm sorry you got splashed."

Sara put on a smile, "thanks, most of the cops wouldn't have stopped to help let alone pull the guy over." She cringed that she said the later. He would probably think her a complete bitch for saying the truth.

"Not a problem, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Sara, Sara Lance."

He smiled slightly, "hello Sara Lance, Leonard Snart," as he stuck his hand out to shake. 

This was not happening Sara thought to herself, okay she could easily climb across this seat and kiss him senseless - which was not going to happen her brain told her flatly. She looked out and the rain started to come down harder. She could barely see her car and they were right next to it. She turned to look at Leonard, "do you mind if I just wait until it dies down a little?"

"No," he seemed to be watching her, "it could be awhile so make yourself comfortable."

They sat in silence and Sara looked at her clothes. The suit would be going to the cleaners, and her stockings well between being itchy and sweaty - she would love to take them off. Pulling the blanket around tighter she slipped her hand up and unfastened each garter. The stockings immediately began rolling down her legs. Within a few seconds she slipped off her heels and was pulling the stocking off her feet and shoving them into her purse.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard had to find a distraction and he used "patrolling" as the only thing to keep from watching for the blonde. He usually did not allow a skirt to distract him, but this time, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He drove around each building and jotted down notes about windows and other possible entry points. As the day wore on, he radioed for Mick and with each in their own car they sat and talked. 

"I think there are a lot more weeknesses here then the Commander mentioned," he told the larger man.

"I can tell you one weakness is the other saps who pose for this job. Not one pulls over anybody for actually violating a law. I saw two guys harassing two young girls for walking on the sidewalk."

Leonard watched the sky, "looks like we're in for a storm, should make the exiting patrons even more fun," he said sarcastically.

As the rain started, the two men rolled up their individual windows and it wasn't long before a van zipped by them going at a high rate of speed, Leonard shook his head as his partner turned on the lights and took off after the guy. Leonard wanted to just sit and watch but when the van sent up a large wave of water onto a woman walking he suddenly felt shivilrous. As he pulled up to the woman, he suddenly realized it was the blonde from earlier. "Do you need a lift?" he asked.

He couldn't help but feel bad for her as her entire outfit was dripping with water. He pulled out an umbrella and quickly grabbed the blanket from the back and wrapped it around her. He led her to the passenger seat and put her bag in the backseat. Once he was back behind the wheel he pulled into the parking lot and looked at her.

"Green jeep" she said between her chattering teeth.

Leonard thought she was adorable, and as he started small talk with her, he drove to her vehicle just as the rain came down heavier. Any other time this would be the perfect weather to start a heavy romantic interlude. 

He watched as she pulled the blanket tighter and soon saw her stockings rolling down her legs - his mind immediately went to thinking about rolling those stockings off himself and what he could do to her. His brain finally took over and told himself to just ask if she was interested. "So you got plans for this evening or weekend?"

Sara looked up at him, "no, I'll work from home tomorrow and then just play it by ear."

Leonard had a little thrill that she didn't say she was busy, "if you'd like to grab a drink or dinner" blast why was this so hard? He scolded himself for not thinking of a better line.

"Sure, um, do you have some paper, I can give you my phone number."

Leonard swore his jaw had to have hit the floor, dating was never this easy, in fact it was usually painful. Would she give him her real number or just jot down some number and give him the usual excuse. 

"Actually if you have your phone I'll just text you real quick and then you'll have my contact info." She pulled out her phone from her purse and waited.  
Leonard felt like he was having an out of body experience, she was really giving him her phone number, and making sure he had her contact info. What all did that include? Pulling out the phone, she took it and flipped to a screen and entered his number into her phone. A bing later and she handed it back. Looking at his phone he saw a picture of her with a cat looking at him, the text was simple saying "call me."

"Oh, um the rain has let up," she dropped the blanket and opened the door. "Thanks Leonard Snart," she smiled and got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to go from one side to the other - comments help to keep me motivated


	5. Chapter 5

Sara drove home with a smile on her face – OH MY GOD she thought, I just gave the hot guy my phone number. And better yet, he asked her sort of out on a date. Would he call her? She needed to calm herself down as she drove home. Where would they go on a date – wait a minute what did people do on dates? The last date she went on was going out for dinner only to have the guy’s wife show up with baby on hip and throw the glass of water over Sara’s head. That sort of was the last time she dated anybody that she worked with. Glancing down at her phone it was blank – okay calm down, you’ve been on the road less than 10 minutes, the guy is working. Turning on the radio she found herself singing to a Roy Orbison song –

“Sweet Dream Baby, how long must I dream? Dream baby got me dreaming sweet dreams the whole day through…”

As she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex she was bopping her head and dancing in the car. Grabbing her purse and bag she continued to sing as she walked up to her apartment and opened the door. She looked around and saw that none of the usual nosey neighbors were out. Maybe she could avoid them all together. 

Walking in and closing the door, she heard a bowl fly across the room and then a black cat walk out and look at her, “don’t give me that look, you were fed this morning. You’ll never believe what happened to me today,” she continued as she unzipped the skirt and let it pool at her feet. She dropped the jacket off and unbuttoned the shirt. With the clothes in a pile she picked them up and carried them to the bedroom and tossed them into the dry cleaner bag. She’d drop them off tomorrow. Glancing in the mirror she checked out her body – she could lose a few pounds but then maybe SSgt McHotty – oh wait Leonard Snart – liked a few pounds – oh it didn’t matter, let’s just see if he calls she told herself.

Pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top she went to the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine, “Nyssa you won’t believe the shit that happened today. Well first there was this really cut guy – but you don’t care about that – well some jerk splashed me with road water – yes I know you are applaud. I have to take my new suit to the dry cleaners. Ugh. What sounds good for dinner? I really don’t want to go out,” she looks at her phone as if expecting it to give her an answer when it lights up with a message.

~ I don’t want to be too forward but after being splashed today would you care to meet up for dinner at Los Acapulco? ~

Sara almost dropped the phone, okay this was awesome – but what if he was some sort of crazed stalker that wanted to use her skin to get off. Oh fuck it she thought, he was hot and if the sex was good, she could care less if she died. WOW, she thought I am desperate. Okay play it cool Lance, it’s just a guy who wants to meet in a public place. He’s not asking for a romp in the back of his squad car – not that she was saying no to that idea – again really libido – you need to calm down.  
Walking in a circle a few times, she sits down on the sofa and types a response.

~ Depends on what time… Sara quickly deletes  
~ Sure I’m naked right now… Sara laughs out loud as she deletes it.  
~Yes. What time would you like to meet? ~ Send

Okay Sara it was calm and normal and didn’t come off as anything – oh God maybe she should have said something more. I’m so going to screw this up. Looking around her apartment she needed motivation or something to shock her back to reality.

She needs to calm down, she’ll just go put on some blue jeans and a clean top and… the phone buzzes again. 

~ Can you make 6:30? ~

Looking at the clock – that gave her an hour – yes she could do that. 

~Yeah that is fine – we are talking about the one on Pembrook?

Finally she told herself my brain has finally decided to start working. She did not need to go to the wrong restaurant.

~ Um No, I only know about the one on 32nd. 

Sara thought for a minute, he didn’t know about the one on Pembrook, everybody went to that one. Okay moving to her computer she typed in the name of the restaurant and found the two locations. The second was the recently opened one. Okay she thought – it was a little further – she wouldn’t be downing an entire pitcher of margarita, but… She did a quick check of the location and the crime rate. Okay it was in a decent neighborhood – she’d be brave and take a chance.

~ Okay – I’ll see you there.

Sara ran to her bedroom and pulled open the closet doors. What to wear? It was sort of a date, and she wanted to look cute. Glancing in the mirror she could see that she had specks of mud still on her face from the splash – oh my God, I need a shower. 

For the first time in forever Sara took a shower in record time. Jumping out she wrapped the towel around her head and one around her body. She grabbed the first dress she found – a navy blue short dress. She got her make up on, dress, fresh stockings and flats on. She even had time to switch to her small clutch bag. As she slid her earrings on she grabbed her car keys and went out the door. 

Ignoring the other neighbors who were getting out of their cars, Sara climbed into her Jeep and did a quick swipe of her lipstick before turning the Jeep on. Okay she was a little excited – who was she kidding she was extremely excited. She followed the GPS and was annoyed at traffic. 

She pulled into the parking lot at 6:35. Sara hated being late; it was rude and made her feel like she had missed something. She climbed out and was walking to the door, when a tall man came up to her. At first she didn’t recognize him without the uniform, but once she caught his eyes – she smiled – he was hot, and he looked even better in the Henley and blue jeans. 

“I’m glad you could make it,” as he opened the door for her. Sara smiled and watched him go up to the hostess and ask for a table. They were quickly sat at a curved booth. 

Sara smiled a lot – why was she unable to speak – the guy was hot and she was getting hot just wondering what was underneath the clothes. She needed to calm down and relax.

“Do you want to split a pitcher of margaritas?” he asked.

“Sure,” she answered and smiled, “thank you again for rescuing me this afternoon.”

Leonard looked at her and smiled, it wasn’t just a smile but implied more. “Never a problem, coming to a beautiful woman’s aide is part of the job description.”

Oh boy Sara thought, if he asked her back to his place to kill her, then so be it. She didn’t do one-night stands but she was willing to make an exception. Her dad and sister would so disapprove but she really didn’t care. As the drinks were sat down, she picked hers up and ran her tongue over the salt before she took a sip.

Leonard raised a brow as he watched her then did a long swipe with his tongue over the salt on his glass. Sara couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Boy if she was a fish he was going to reel her in so easily – why fight when you want whatever he is offering. 

~~~~~~~~~

Leonard had not been able to stop looking at his phone after Sara had given him her phone number. 

“Look, why don’t you call her, take her out, get laid so you can focus on the job,” Mick told him.

Narrowing his eyes at his friend, “I’m not looking for a quick fuck.”

“Oh, Snart is looking for a relationship? That’s rich now tell me where my best friend is? What are you going to do, get the girl to fall in love with you and then just as she is making plans for a future you drop it on her that you were there on a job and are moving on. If you wanted a wife, you could have found one back in Central City but we are just outside of Louisville, Kentucky – not the place for”

“Shut up Rory, I’ll handle my affairs as I want to.” Leonard wasn’t use to having common sense actually speak up – so he wasn’t happy with his partner. At the same time he really wanted to ask Sara out. He did a quick text, if she was interested great, if not, okay. 

He was not prepared for her to respond and when things were set up, he felt a lump hit his stomach. Getting back to the temporary residence he bid his friend good night as he went inside and quickly changed. The thought of the woman with her stocking clad legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked her senseless was on constant repeat in his brain. He was losing it – yes the woman was good looking – hell she was beautiful, but he barely knew her – hell he didn’t know her. 

At the restaurant he got there early and waited. When 6:30 came he started to play with his phone – she was late, was she going to come. He saw her pull into the parking lot, and she looked frustrated. Probably had to deal with traffic – he could understand. As she got out and he saw the dress and his groin immediately came to attention at her stocking clad legs. 

They were seated and he suggested margaritas and she agreed. When the drinks came she took a small sip and lightly licked at the salt. He wondered what that tongue of hers could do. He decided to let her know how she was affecting him and took a quick swipe with his tongue and her look made him want to laugh. He wasn’t sure if she was going to jump him right there or take a second to get herself under control. Unfortunately she decided to stop herself and he watched her swallow hard.

“Tell me Sara, why is someone as lovely as you not already attached?”

~ 

Sara was done – her body said that if she didn’t get fucked tonight that she was going to die from hypothermia from the cold shower she would need. 

“Surprisingly as it may seem, I don’t get asked out, or at least by guys who are decent, oh my God I’m not saying about you, I’m just...I’m going to shut up.”

His smile made her relax, “so what kind of guys have you dated?”

“I made a rule to not date anybody I work with anymore. Not that we work together, I mean cause we don’t, it’s just my last date went so far south that I haven’t been on a date in two years because of it.”

What was she thinking telling him this – he was going to think that something was wrong with her. She wanted to kick herself. Was she having a stroke because she was saying stuff that she didn’t say?

“That’s okay, the last girl I went out with tossed her drink in my face because she thought I would go meet her parents after a third date and I said no.”

“Yeah well I got a glass of water poured over me by the wife of my date. You aren’t married are you?” she asked with wide eyes.

“No, never been married, and you?”

“Nope, not even close. One guy I thought, well it doesn’t matter, and he still lives with his mom, so”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at that, “so tell me what do you like to do?”

Sara thought this seemed like a loaded question. Instead she took another sip of her drink, “I work a lot, so when I do have free time I read and binge watch Netflix. My friend says I have to watch a show called Prison Break.”

A smile crept across the man’s face as he refilled her glass. They ordered their food and continued to talk. When the third pitcher came, Sara was so far gone, she was telling him everything about herself. 

“I use to be a bad girl when I was in high school, but after graduation and getting caught by my father smoking pot under the bleachers I decided to join the Army.”

“Is that how you got your current job?”

“Sort of, I did ten years and said I’m done. I was lucky to get a civilian job and no more training and all that. I have to confess that running 5 miles is not my idea of a great way to start the morning.”

“And what is?”

Sara leaned against him, her hands had been rubbing circles on his pants, and she leaned into him, “if you want to go back to my place I’ll show you.” She leaned up and brushed her lips with his.

Leonard pulled her closer and as his hand brushed at her leg he could feel the skirt of her dress expose her stocking leg. Running his hand up, he was able to grasp her butt and feel that she had on a garter and some very high cut panties. The kiss was getting more aggressive as she nipped at his lip.

“Check,” he called out. 

Sara pulled away, trying to regain some sort of composure. She was in no shape to drive. How was she going to get home? Did she just ask him to come home with her? Yes her brain told her, now shut up and just enjoys some meaningless sex. You’ve been too much of a good girl.

Leonard tossed some cash on the table and took her hand, “keys please,” as he held out his hand. 

Standing, Sara felt the world spinning a bit, she handed him the keys and he went out to the Jeep and helped her in. She leaned up and kissed him again to make sure he still wanted her, when he nipped back at her, she smiled and climbed in.

Sara pulled up her address on the GPS and Leonard was quick to follow the directions as he drove back to her apartment. When they arrived, he helped her out and walked her to her door and asked, “Are you still”

Pulling his mouth down to hers, “God yes,” as she turned and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the door closed, Leonard twisted the lock and pushed Sara against the door. His hands went down to her skirt and pulled it up so his hands could caress her ass. Sara moaned into his mouth and her leg went up around his hip. 

“Where is your bedroom?” he asked pulling away just enough before going to her neck and shoulder and nipping at it. 

Sara pulled the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders and let the dress drop and pool at her feet. She looked up at the man waiting for some sort of response. 

Leonard looked at Sara and cursed to himself. She was beautiful – and in his mind perfect. He wanted to touch her everywhere. He grabbed her up again and dived in to kiss her again. He helped wrap her legs around his waist as he began moving to the sofa. Lying her down, she began pulling at his shirt and pants – it was obvious she was wanting him as much as he for her. His hands ran along her ribs and caressed her under her bra. 

Sara pulled him down for another kiss and asked in a husky voice, “um, I need to ask if”

Leonard pulled away a bit and tried to understand what she was asking. He watched her get up and pulled at his belt – as she undid it and pulled it out, she cracked it and smiled.

“Did you come prepared Mr. Snart?” as she skipped to her bedroom.

Leonard reached into his wallet and confirmed he had a few condoms there. He had stopped at the drug store and picked up a box and placed them in his wallet when he got to the restaurant. He had hopes he would spend time with Sara, he wasn’t sure it would be this night. 

He followed her to her room and found her waiting for him. Pulling his shirt over his head he went to her. She rolled over and he climbed on top of her and watched her unfasten her bra and toss it to the side. Yet another round of unheard curse ran across his head – she’d be the death of him. 

“I don’t want you to think that I do this” Sara started as his mouth moved to her breast. “I’ve never slept with anybody on the first date, and… oh God, yes, more please,” she cried out, “I’m not usually”

“Shut up,” he told her and moved to the other breast. He lowered one hand down to her panties and rubbed between her legs. He felt the wetness and nipped as she moaned. 

Leonard wanted to take his time with her but her moans were driving him mad. Her hands were still pulling at his pants and were quickly getting to what she wanted. Pushing her hands away – Leonard moved slowly down her belly and as he pushed her panties down and she flipped them off with her toes. His hands rubbed between her legs and slowly he slipped down nipping at her thighs along the way. As he ran his tongue through her folds he watched as her body bucked and her hands grabbed at the blankets. 

“I’m so close, please,” she begged him and as his eyes met hers, he quickly moved above her and grabbed at the condom and tore it open and slid it on. 

As he slid inside her she felt tight but he started a slow movement until he felt her shudder and then he lost control. As he rolled to the side he looked at her – watching as she panted he couldn’t understand how she hadn’t been snatched up. She was beautiful and if he didn’t watch himself he would end up easily falling in love with her. He watched her burrow into the bed and he put his arm around her and she was asleep in minutes. Leonard knew he should get up and call Mick for a ride but she was so warm and the bed was so comfortable – he closed his eyes and was out.

~

Sara woke and stretched much like her cat Nyssa was doing at the moment. It had been next to forever since she felt this good about waking up. She rolled over and saw Leonard was still asleep. She knew that the margaritas had definitely helped her relax and wow she thought, this guy is really good looking. And what do you know about him, her brain asked. Sara shoved the thought aside as she was curious to see if he enjoyed morning sex. Moving to her knees she started placing light kisses on his body and slowly moved down, she enjoyed what he did for her last night and felt she should at least let him know that she didn't mind reciprocating. As her hands glided over his body she felt the familiar soft skin that came from scars. She didn't mind - it just meant he had lived - much like Sara, who had her own scars from multiple at the wrong place and the wrong time. Instead she focused on his toned body, which she appreciated even more. Her brain kept trying to figure out things such as age, favorite color, education, favorite movie, where he grew up - she could find out all that later as her mouth found him already at attention and excited for her mouth. She ran her tongue over his tip before slowly taking him in her mouth. 

"Fuck," he cursed as his fingers grabbed at the sheets.

Sara glanced up, she wasn't sure if this was a positive or negative - as she moved up and down, she soon found his hands were pulling her off of him and rolling her beneath him. Not sure if she had done something wrong, she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, and said, "I just thought you"

Leonard looked at her slowly, "Don't get me wrong, I would greatly enjoy you but I want to make sure we stay safe," as he grabbed another condom and slipped it on. He lowered his mouth to her neck and slid inside of her. Sara's body went into auto-pilot as her legs wrapped around him - God he knew exactly what a woman wanted. As her body reached its climax he followed shortly after and then he kissed her lightly on the lips as he rolled away and discarded the condom in the trash. "Do you know what time it is?"

Sara rolled over and picked up her phone "5:30," as she pulled the sheet over herself. "You can take a shower here if you'd like."

"Thanks, I uh need to call my friend to bring me some clothes and pick me up," as he started to look around for his clothes, “Last night was great," as he found his pants and walked towards her and kissed her again. 

Sara suddenly felt like there was a “but” to come into the conversation, her stomach did a flip as the anxiety began to overcome her - why was the room starting to spin. She wanted to throw up - he was going to say something that would end up crushing here spirit or her soul. 

"I'm going to be busy today, but I'd like to see you this weekend if possible."

And there it was, wait a minute she thought, did he want to see her this weekend? Her brain needed to be put on pause, "okay, that would be great," as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. 

"I'll call or text you," as he sat on the bed and began texting his friend. "We had fun last night, but I think it might be more fun if we had some time to talk and you know, get to know each other."

"Yeah," wow was he reading her thoughts? Sara moved to get out of the bed, she decided maybe he should see what he didn't get to see last night. She pulled out a towel and washcloth for him along with a couple of small bottles of shampoo she picked up from the last hotel she stayed at. As expected he followed her and quickly pulled her back to him. 

"That was cruel," as he leaned down and kissed her roughly and bit at her lower lip. "If I didn't have to go to work, I'd spend the day exploring your body much more carefully."

Sara gently pushed him away before she walked to the shower and turned it on for him. "I'd take a shower with you, but I don't think you want me to distract you." As she walked out and turned, she closed the door for him. She heard a bing and saw his phone had a message, being curious she saw it simply said "address." She flipped the screen and typed in her address and clicked send. Hey if he didn't like her touching his phone he should have taken it with him. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants and an oversize shirt she pulled on the clothes as she remade her bed. Just as she was finishing Nyssa came in looking annoyed as usual. "Don't worry, I'll feed you," as she left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen. She poured the kittie kibbles into the bowl and sat it on the floor for the cat. 

Sara went to the coffee maker and started a pot of coffee - if he didn't drink coffee that could be a deal breaker. As she padded around the apartment she sat her laptop up and turned it on. She instantly got several instant messages from her coworker Ray.

\- hey what are your plans for the weekend?  
\- are we still going to the pre-comic con?  
\- my friend Clark is going to be in town and he thinks it would be great if we dressed up for Comic Con  
\- are you there?  
\- SARA????

Clicking on the comments, she quickly typed a response.   
\- not sure what my plans for the weekend are - will play it by ear if that's cool  
\- yes - as much as my rational side says not to we will do pre comic con  
\- is this the tall Clark who could be your brother? And what character is he wanting to dress up as? Please tell me we are not doing Game of Thrones.  
\- I just got up and am making coffee - :)

Sara went to the coffee maker and opened a cupboard and pulled out two coffee mugs. She filled hers and left the other in case Leonard wanted some. As she was about to sit down a knock on the door and she went to see who it was - looking out the eye hold she saw a large man wearing a uniform - the guy from the other day. Sara really didn't want to open the door, but figured she had to. Putting the best smile on her face, "Hi, you must be Leonard's ride?"

The big man looked down at the woman and wanted to go back to the car - it was obvious that Leonard had gotten laid and the last thing he needed to know was any more about the woman. "Uh yeah, is he ready?"

"He's taking a shower - he worked up quite a sweat last night," she told him with a smile - Okay she couldn't help but give this guy a hard time, it was so easy. 

Mick was going to make Leonard pay for this one. He took the bag off his shoulder and shoved it at the woman. "Here's his clothes, could you give them to him?"

"Sure, do you want some coffee? There's a cup by the coffee maker if you are interested," and turned and walked back to the bedroom.  
The shower was still running and Sara was beginning to wonder if he fell asleep. "Hey Len, I texted your friend the address and he's here - you okay?" walking into the bathroom. 

The man seemed to wake from a stupor, "thanks, I'll be out in a minute."

"Do you need any help?" as she began to take off her clothes. She opened the door and stepped in. Seeing him still just enjoying the shower she quickly soaped up the washcloth and began rubbing his back. She noticed the scars more clearly and just ran the cloth over them gently - "Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about the scars?"

"Well sort of, I was wondering if they ever itch like crazy?"

Leonard turned around and looked at her oddly, "excuse me?"

"I was wondering if they ever just itch? Mine itch all the time - and some I've had for years. I swear there are times"

Leonard stopped her with his finger as he seemed to finally look at her. How could he have not noticed that she too had scars. In fact she had several on her torso that were not normal and one on her hip. "What happened to you?"

Sara started to laugh, "what didn't? I got shot a couple of times - twice while in the military and one just a graze when I was in high school. I had a motorcycle accident that tore me up but I had on some decent leather that took the brunt of it," she told him as she pointed out each place that the skin was pink or raised. "I use to be self-conscious but then I was at lunch one day and this guy starts talking about how he would have taken a bullet to get a purple heart. I was so pissed that I pulled my shirt down and said really you want to take one? After that I just was like what am I hiding."

"Yours are noble," he said as his fingers ran across the one on her shoulder. "Some of us just got a raw deal."

"Hey I had a friend who was beaten by her mom and step-dad all the time, she would come to our house when things got bad, my dad finally got pissed that he called in some favors and had the parents arrested. She went on to be a botanist over in Gotham - we all have things that" she stops as she looks at him, "you know I'll just get this shower over so you can get out of here." Sara felt she had overstayed her welcome. She quickly washed her hair and body and even though Leonard had been in longer she was completed before him. Sara grabbed her tank top and boy shorts and found a pair of yoga pants and a sweater to wear. 

Leonard came into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around him and watched her carefully, "Did I say something?"

Sara pulled her hair back into a pony tail and looked at him, "no, I figured I did. I'll let you get dressed, do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah sure - black, thanks"

Sara went out the door quickly and walked into the kitchen to find the large man sitting at her kitchen table with Nyssa rubbing all over him. The cat who hated everybody was apparently in love as she rolled to her belly waiting for a rub and not even grabbing at his hands as he picked her up and gave her a cuddle. "That's Nyssa, I see she's made up with you."

The large man seemed unsure what to do, so he held the cat carefully. "she's a sweet cat."

"Tell that to everyone else - she hates everybody including me. Do you want a cat?"

"That's all I need, is a cat to" sipping his coffee "is Leonard getting ready?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Sara Lance."

"Mick Rory," he told her and shook her hand. "I guess if you ever need someone to watch her,"

Leonard walked out of the bedroom with the bag over his shoulder and looked at his friend and Sara, "Mick you making friends?"

Nyssa jumped from Mick's lap and hissed at Leonard before walking away. "And there is the cat I know." Pulling out two disposable travel mugs she filled them both with coffee and put the plastic lids on them. "Here, you guys will probably need this."

Leonard smiled and leaned down to kissed her one last time. "I'll call or text you about this weekend."

The two men walked to the door and left - Sara followed and threw the lock. Wow what had happened?


	7. Chapter 7

Leonard got into the passenger seat of the truck and waited for Mick to start it up. He had a feeling his friend was just a little bit annoyed. "So now that you've gotten laid, can we get back to work?"

Leonard rolled his eyes as he slid his sun glasses in place. "I can do both - thank you. Anyway it seems you found a friend in the cat."

"Yeah, well she's a sweet cat, she just needs someone to protect her - not some little girl."

Leonard leaned back against the seat. "You know, we might find that Sara could be an asset."

Pulling out his phone he would have Cisco do a quick background check on Sara and confirm some of the things she had told him. If she could help - he would get to spend more time with her. A small voice in the back of his mind spoke up and said she might be of help but if you aren't up front with her you will lose her. Leonard ignored the voice - when had any relationship ever worked out for him? He was over 40 years old and couldn't imagine having a normal future. 

"Cisco - Leonard, I want you to do a background on one Sara Lance. No I don't have a date of birth - I'd say she's in her 30's - she works at the base. She may be able to help us. Just look her up and see what we can use." Pressing the close button he turned to his friend, "I think we need to get into those building today to see if there is anything underground we can use."

"What you don't want to talk about your date?"

Leonard gave his friend a cold stare, "I'm not going to kiss and tell. She invited me back to her place, enough said."

"So you'll call her?" Mick asks with a smirk.

"Drop it. Let's get focused"

"And there is the Leonard I know. The one who just needed a good"

"Stop now Mick," as it was clear Leonard wanted to end the conversation. 

Leonard would have preferred to have had a quiet morning, learn more about the young woman he had just shared a bed with - make breakfast and lounge all day. Instead he had a job to do - he'd focus on that and then when he got a moment he would see if Sara wanted to do something. He could multi-task. 

~

Sunday morning Sara woke up and looked at her clock - 8:45. Nyssa was pawing at her face obviously annoyed she hadn't been fed yet. "Go away cat," as she rolled over. Saturday had been busy with getting her usual chores done and when she had no message from Leonard she went out with Ray and his friend Clark. As much as she wanted to distance herself from the geeks and freaks she couldn't help but fall right back in line and start arguments over the latest story line in the comics. As always the guys eventually conceded to her thought process but then most of the time they did because it was a real girl talking to them. 

Pulling herself up she went and fed the cat and looked at her phone for any missed calls or messages - None from her Thursday night guest. Turning on the coffee maker she saw a couple of texts from Ray 

~ pre comic con starts at 10. You still up for it?   
~ Clark says we should look for costumes for Comic Con - would you be interested in going to San Diego comic con?  
~ Do you want us to pick you up? 

Sara clicked on the text - Yes pick me up. Okay on the costumes, I don't know if I could do San Diego Comic Con - isn't that like the ultimate one? See you in a bit.

As she went into the bathroom for a shower she tried not to feel like maybe Leonard was just looking for a quick fling - but then it was her that asked him back to her place. She would just move on with her life - she'd gone this far alone - and she had some decent friends. Okay Ray was great but he was not her type - he was a genius who would be perfect for her sister. Plus they'd have adorable kids that her dad would not fault them for. 

Ray and Clark showed up right as Sara was getting her second cup of coffee. She knew they were roommates in college but they looked so similar it was uncanny. "You sure you two aren't twins separated at birth?"

Ray laughed, "Yeah like Clark here wants an older brother and sister, so we need to talk about the costumes."

Sara walked out and locked her door and followed them down to her friend's car. "Can we please stay away from super heroes - I'm tired of wearing fish net stockings and corset’s with wire boning."

"I heard that Nathan Fillion and a few of the cast members from Firefly are going to be there or we could always do Dr. Who," Clark started saying.

Climbing into the back seat - "Sure and which Dr.'s will we be portraying?"

The two guys looked at each other, "um, we haven't gotten that far."

Sara rolled her eyes as she put her seat belt on.

~

Leonard sat in the make shift HQ that Barry and Cisco had made - there were blue prints on the tables and computer screens flickering information. Leonard sat at one of the table surveying everything. The buildings provided them nothing. Everything that Cisco and Barry had found showed that the bullion depository was extremely secure - there could be no breaches. What were they missing? Looking at the message they had received from the commander he noticed that it never said anything about the gold being stolen just that there were too many lax individuals and that something could be stolen. 

"Damn it I looked at this wrong. We aren't looking to rob the gold - there has to be something else we need to be looking at. What could this base hold that might be valuable enough to steal?"

The three other men looked at each other than Barry spoke up, "well from what I've read several years ago there were some books that were divided up - you know National Treasurer crazy stuff - but um, if you look at your girlfriends profile, you'll see that she got shot while transporting some documents from DC to here."

"What?" Leonard walked to the document that held everything that could be found about Sara Lance and flipped through it. "So she might know what we are looking for?"

"Look if she took a bullet for whatever it is, she may not talk."

Leonard looked at his watch, what day was it he thought, his brain hadn't slept and now he was feeling it. "Fuck. What day is it?"

Mick piped up with a smile, "Sunday."

It hit him, he had blown off Sara the one source that might be able to solve their issue and find out what they were looking for. She was probably pissed and he didn't blame her. Picking up his phone, he looked at his contacts and pushed the button for her number and held the phone up to talk to her. The phone went straight to voice mail. He got a message shortly after - sorry can't talk right now - it's too loud here, can you call me later or something.

What was something? Later, where could she be that was so noisy? Looking to the other guys who seemed to be trying to find something to do to make them look busy. "She's busy. I'll try her later." His brain was working overtime he needed to get in touch with her – he’d be honest with her – and maybe she’d help.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sara got the call from Leonard she was surprised but at the same time she couldn't take the call when she was fighting others for her costume. She had convinced the guys that Super Villains was the way to go. She had found a Poison Ivy costume and wig while the guys were trying to find the costumes they needed. Clark wanted to be Bizarro and Ray was going to go as Lex Luthor. The number of people was surprising especially at the end of the day. Sara was able to do a quick text before she finally made it to the cash register. 

In the car the guys offered to get dinner, but Sara passed as her feet were hurting and she really just wanted to veg out. A weekend that she had thought would be quiet had turned into a crazy busy one with friends. At least she wasn't sitting at home waiting for a phone call. Naturally the two men walked Sara to her door - gentlemen always. Saying good night she went in and locked the door. Nyssa appeared and hissed at Sara. Was the cat ever happy? Oh wait she liked the big guy that was Leonard's friend. That was weird. Going to her room she kicked off her shoes and stripped down. A bath was calling her and she wanted to just soak. Her phone began to buzz and ring and she pulled it out to see Leonard was calling. 

Hitting the speaker button she continued to undress "Hello?"

"Sara? It's Leonard, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner."

Rolling her eyes, she wasn't really interested in hearing an excuse, "so what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could stop by and see you."

Sara looked at the phone, "uh okay, when were you thinking about coming over?"

"Have you had dinner?"

"No, I passed earlier, so if you want to bring something in that would be nice."

"What would you like to eat?"

Sara kicked off her remaining clothes, maybe she should toy with him, "well you won't let me have you, so if you want to get some burgers or something. I'm just taking my clothes off to soak in the tub for a little while." Sara was playing dirty but the guy had sort of blown her off the entire weekend. She could hear him breathing but he didn't say anything. "Are you there? Oh and don't forget the hot French fries."

"You're a wicked girl," he finally managed to say.

"Well you know I have to punish you for ignoring me. Then again I may punish you when you get here."

"I'll see you soon Sara."

Sara hung up and smiled to herself. She'd soak for not as long as she wanted but at least she'd be relaxed when he got there.

~

Mick and Barry were watching as Leonard hung up the phone. He seemed to be having difficulty talking on the phone and he kept swallowing hard. He turned to the two men, "just shut up."

Mick started to laugh - "what did the wicked girl say to you?"

"She's naked and taking a hot bath while I go grab food."

Barry turned red and left the room - Mick was wanting to pester his friend more. "So she's taking a bath and what else?"

"While you stay here and hang with the computer geeks she's going to punish me for not letting her do things the other night?"

Mick looked at his friend trying to understand the comment. "What would you stop her from doing?" After a moment, "wait a minute she was willing to"

"Hey I am playing the safe game. Last thing I need to do is get some disease or get a total stranger pregnant."

"Right, and yet if she wanted to go down on me, the last thing I'd be thinking of is NO."

"The difference between us. Now I'm going to go and see what I can learn, why don't you see if you can get the geniuses to figure out what could have been sent to this place that"

"Yeah, well see you in the morning."

Leonard went to his room and thru a change of clothes into a duffle. Throwing the back in the back seat of his Challenger he went to get dinner and see Sara - if he was lucky she might not be dressed by the time he got there. 

~

Sara was done with her bath and was already in yoga pants and a tank top when Leonard knocked on the door. Greeting him she had him take the packages to the kitchen where he was hissed at by the cat. 

"Nice cat, is she always this friendly?" he asked sitting the food down.

"At least she hasn't shredded your leg yet. Did you get fries?" as she began to peak into the bags. 

"Yes," as he pulled her hands away and pulled out the sandwiches. "I see you got your bath in."

"Yep and you missed out on it. It was so hot and relaxing."

Leonard stopped and turned to Sara and pulled her into his arms, "you shouldn't tease me like that," as he leaned down to capture her lips.

Sara moaned as he deepened the kiss. As their tongues began to fight for dominance Leonard picked her up and sat her on the counter and pushed to get in between her legs. His hands quickly slid under her tank and ran up to cup her breasts. Sara moaned more and began nipping at his lip. He moved to her neck and pulled the strap of her tank off her shoulder to expose her breast. He greedily went in to suck and nip at her. 

Pulling away, "I want you," as he began pulling her pants off. Pushing her legs apart, he kneeled down and went to taste her. Sara had to keep her balance, once hand went to his head the other to the counter as she tried to clutch at anything as he drove her wild. As she reached her climax she was moaning his name. Standing up he grabbed a napkin and wiped his face, "still want those hot French fries?"

Sara knew when she had been played. Jumping off the counter she pulled her clothes back in order and went to take her burger and fries and nuked them in the microwave. She pulled out a couple of beers from the fridge - offering him one, "thanks for dinner and dessert. I'd happily reciprocate but I don't think you like my tongue rubbing up down your length."

Leonard wasn't expecting her to be so firey. "I never said I didn't like it, I just don't want you to feel you have to do anything." He took the beer and popped it open. "So what did you do this weekend?"

Sara pulled out her food and started eating. "Pre Comic Con."

"What?"

"Yeah I should be up front with you, my friends are all super geeks and well I use to be one, but am still in recovery and I had a set-back this weekend when I fell off the wagon and agreed to go to Comic con next week with my friends?"

Leonard looked at her strangely, "okay. I'm not sure I"

"It's okay - most people don't get it. Anyway I convinced Ray and Clark that we should go as super villains this year."

"So you've done this before?"

"Well yeah - it's kind of fun to meet the actors and people are always friendly. I'm going as Poison Ivy."

Leonard seemed to be thinking on all this, "and your friends are?"

"Ray who I work with - he's a genius. One of the only reasons I haven't transferred out of Knox. Clark is his roommate from college. I'm like one of the only girls who will talk to them about stupid comic stuff."

"And they aren't thinking that something else could develop?"

Sara starts laughing and chokes on the food and begins coughing. She waves him away and takes a sip of her beer. "Okay first of all Ray and I have been buds since I don't know like when I was 21. He's in love with my sister Laurel who is too stupid to know a great guy if he was right in front of her."

"And the other guy?"

"Clark? He's like what 6'4", spends most of his days at a comic book store and lives in Metropolis. Yeah I think I'll pass."

Leonard seemed to look at her carefully, "huh, so you don't have any girlfriends who go with you?"

Sara raised an eyebrow, "have you been to a comic book store recently - the male female ratio is like 900 males to 1 female. Most females at Comic Con are looking to see if they can hook up with a Hollywood type or looking for a desperate guy."

"So you aren't desperate," as he moved back into her space?

Smiling up at him, "No, not anymore. So what did you do this weekend?"

Leonard took a bite of his sandwich, should he be honest, it might make the job easier and faster - and he hadn't lied yet to her. "I don't just work for the FPS."

"Okay, no surprise, most of those guys have other jobs."

"I work for a security company. We were asked to look into Fort Knox to see if there is a weakness."

Sara sat her food down, "so you are a spy?"

"No, I'm here to see" he runs his hand over his face and through his hair, "to see if you can help me out."

Sara took a step away, "so you aren't interested in me."

"Of course I am, I'm very interested in you, I just thought maybe you could help me with some questions - the Commander was very cryptic in his email and"

"The Commander had you come in? The fucking son of a bitch."

"Sara I just wanted to ask if you could help - I still want to spend time with you no matter what." He moved towards her and pulled her into his arms. "I want to get to know everything about you, and taste every place on your body," as he moved to kiss her temple and moved to her ear. "I have never done this with anyone, and I can't get" he moved down her neck.

It was like her body took over and shut her brain down, his mouth was magical and tickled at all of her sensitive places. She tried to regain control but as he nipped as her pulse point she moaned. Damn her body for wanting him as much, "you've never done what?" she asked in a whisper.

"Let myself want somebody - to be jealous of her friends, to want to be her only lover"

She was feeling herself being pulled into a trance of sorts, "I'd like that"

"Let me make love to you?" He pulled her hand and she followed him to her bedroom. Pulling her tank top over her head and pushing her pants to the floor he looked at her body. He looked at her body as if seeing a beautiful piece of art. He started at her head and left feathery kisses over her face, down her neck, back, arms. Sara shivered and Leonard pull the covers back and had her lay down. He quickly disrobed and climbed into the bed. When he decided to be honest he decided to be honest with himself and if that meant opening himself up to Sara then so be it. As he kissed her slowly he could feel his body wanting to finally relax and let himself go. Sex had always been something to eleviate a need, with Sara it was different. He wanted to make love to her and have her know how much he wanted to worship her body.

~

Waking up Sara felt a cat pad across her back, she wanted to push the creature away but instead pulled the blankets up. Leonard had been amazing and she still felt completely relaxed. Turning her head he was still asleep but his eyes fluttered awake and looked at her with a smile.

"Okay so tell me about what you are looking for and I will try to help you - but so help me if you are using me, I guarantee you that if I don't find you, my dad will and you will regret it" she said as she cuddled into his open arms. 

Leonard placed a gentle kiss on her head, "thanks," as he pulled her tighter against his body. "It's not the gold we are trying to find, it has to be something else, something that could be compromising. My team can't find anything," he wasn't going to tell her that he'd already done a background on her.

Sara pulled her hair back and was quiet. "The only thing I know about is some books that were brought here after 9/11. They are just original texts - no big secrets - but they wanted them moved all over to prevent anything from happening to them. Then the Smithsonian came about a year and a half ago and collected them. You think Knox is secure you should see the insanity of the Museum."

"Then what could it be?"

"Well if it's the Commander, it could be all sorts of things. He's the reason I got shot years ago. Apparently there was something fishy going on, and instead of protecting the item we had, he gave up. I protected it, and got shot. Thank God it wasn't more serious, because he would have let me die. Ray was with us and"

"And what?"

Sara looked up, "Ray is the programmer and"

"Sara?"

"It's always been Ray. I got tasked with escorting him to meetings and we skipped out because it was my birthday and he took me out for drinks. We were lucky because there was a bombing at the embassy and"

Leonard sat up, "what is Ray's name?"

"Ray Palmer."

"Fuck! That son of a bitch, I know exactly what is going on," as he grabbed his phone and started typing out a text.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay - having difficulty trying to figure out where this is going but at the same time not wanting to lose the relationship.

Sara sat stunned after Leonard explained to her about Ray being considered one of the most promising individual in science and technology - how he suddenly fell off the entire radar almost 15 years ago. It was expected that he would be the next Bill Gates or Steve Jobs and suddenly he disappeared after he was supposed to give a lecture at an Embassy in Italy. Taking Sara out the night before and their over indulgence had forced them to oversleep - missing everything.

As the pieces suddenly fell into place, Sara started thinking of the evening. 

Ray had asked her what she was doing that night - which he asked her every night. She said she was going to be with him until he went to bed. He smiled and asked if there was anything she would like to do while in Italy. Not thinking, she mentioned she wouldn't mind seeing some of the sights - and that this was the first birthday she wasn't with her family. Ray had jumped all over it. He canceled his evening plans and they went out and found a scooter and played Roman holiday. It was fun and carefree. They hung out together and talked about family - and she showed him pictures of her sister and dad - and that's when he fell in love with Laurel. He asked all about her and if she was dating anybody and her favorite color. Sara laughed at how smitten he was with a woman he hadn't even met yet. They drank lots of wine and they got back to the hotel and passed out in the same room on separate beds - She had awoken first and drank several bottles of water. It was when her Captain came banging on the door to their adjoined rooms that she found out they were late for the meeting - but then there was the bombing and Sara sobered up and had to get Ray out of there. As they were getting out of the building and going to the van, shots rang out. Sara pulled her weapon and pushed Ray behind her. She couldn't see where the shots came from, and then she saw her Captain yell at her to give it up. As she pushed her charge towards the car she shot at what she thought were the attackers. When she took off to follow him, she heard the shots and fell - the fire the pain - Sara squeezed her eyes - the feeling was still so vivid. Ray had taken off his jacket to use to apply pressure. He helped her into the car and dove into the driver's seat and took off. It was at a hospital that the Captain showed up. He demanded to know what she was thinking. Threats were made - Ray argued with the man and finally when the Lieutenant arrived, the Captain was dismissed. After that, Ray had gone home and was offered a very boring quiet job in the government. Sara did a few more tours, including one in which she ended up at Fort Knox delivering some books only to be attacked outside of the base and took yet another bullet to her hip protecting the property. Her father had wanted her to quit then, and when she had ten years in she was done with being ordered about and found a job that brought her back to working with Ray. Looking at Leonard - she still didn't understand what all this meant, but if it meant that her closest friend was in danger she would do whatever it took to protect him. 

"Sara, we have to keep this quiet - we cannot let on that we know what is going on - you need to go to work as normal. I'll work with my guys and see how we can extract the two of you."

She sat on the bed - Ray was the target - the government had conveniently placed him in a dull job and kept him where they wanted him. He never complained, and when Sara had been offered the job, it felt like she'd been picked specifically - it was not exciting - she had accepted it and was happy to have a familiar friend. The only time she ever noticed Ray being the guy she had first met was when they were at the comic book store and he was talking to Clark. It was like he could relax around his friend but he was always so goofy and boring at work. 

When she got to Fort Knox - everything seemed fine up until about a year ago when the new Commander had arrived - Sara about choked when she heard the new commander was none other than her former Captain. The man had/would have gotten her killed if it weren't for Ray. She had avoided ever meeting the man and now that Leonard seemed to find the man to have ulterior motives she was glad she did.

Sara pulled her knees up to her chest - how could she be so blind - she had asked Ray if he ever wanted to move up and he would never give her an answer. She knew that he enjoyed the time away from work and he always included her in plans - she never had romantic feelings - especially when he met Laurel and tripped over the carpet, spilled his drink and landed at her feet. She looked at her phone and saw it was 5:45. She should get up and get ready for work. Leonard was right - could she trust Leonard, she needed him to be completely honest with her.

"Who do you work for?"

Leonard had just hung up and turned to her, "STAR security in Central City."

"Can I trust you? I need to know you aren't"

Pulling Sara onto his lap, "Sara I will never hurt you. I thought we were here to steal something to find the weakness to prove that the commander was right. Now we know he's looking for something else. Your friend Ray could be in danger."

Sara burrowed her head into his shoulder, "I just don't understand."

"We will figure this out together," as he leaned down and captured her lips. "We'll go to work like normal. I'll keep you in the loop on everything."

Sara nodded her head before pulling away, "thank you."

Grabbing her hand, "Sara, I meant what I said last night, I've never considered a relationship, I don't know why, but I want to be with you know matter what."

Sara smiled and went to the bathroom to shower - she needed to get her head screwed on straight. She could do this - it wasn't like she hadn't ever kept a secret before. There were lots of secrets - okay lots of times she wished had never happened and she hadn't said a word to her dad or Laurel. Hell - the things she did in the army. Just as she was rinsing out her hair she heard the door open and felt a body entering her personal space. Opening an eye slightly she saw Leonard watching her. 

"Yes" he told her.

"What?" she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes, they do itch."

Sara smiled, and looked up at him, "I'm happy to scratch them for you, if you ever have one that you can't reach."

Leonard wrapped his arms around her and spun her around so that he was now in the water, "I may take you up on that. You know I might need to bring some shampoo and gel if I'm going to be taking showers here all the time."  
"Oh?"

He quickly grabbed the shampoo and began washing his head, "that is I find the lady of the house very desirable and haven't slept this well in ages."

"Uh-huh, and what about when your job is over," she teased as she began rubbing a bar of soap over his chest.

"I think she'll come with me," as he rinsed off and looked down at her.

"That's being very presumptive. What if she wanted more?"

"I'd give her anything she wants."

"You sound like a man smitten."

Leonard thought for a minute as he watched her continue to wipe the soap around his body. She wanted to go lower and she seemed to be waiting for his approval. God he wanted her, just looking at her naked body made all his blood rush south. Glancing down he bit down on his lip - fuck why not let her pleasure him. He wanted her more than anything, and damn it he was acting like a teen that couldn't get enough of the woman. He watched as she took his unspoken words and moved to rub the soap along his hips and legs. As he watched her get to her knees he did a silent curse as her fingers wrapped around him. She teased him with slow strokes then moved to run the bar of soap along his legs. Looking down he could see the evil smile play upon her lips. "Don't tease me Sara."

She smiled up at him sweetly, and stood quickly and turned to get herself in the shower. "I don't want to do anything you might not be comfortable with."

He leaned down and pulled her hair to the side so he could whisper in her ear. "I'll let you have your fun and then I'll put a smile on your face tonight."

"Oh, are we going out on a date?"

"I'll take you to dinner, a movie, a play, anything as long as I get to make love to you tonight."

Sara seemed to think about it as she rinsed her body off. She spun around with him a third time and looked like she was about to step out, when she ran her fingers up his chest. "Will you ever tell me about your scars?"

"Eventually"

Looking up at him with hooded eyes, she sank down to her knees and ran her hands down his chest, belly and legs. Her mouth found him ready and as she took him inside, she heard him catch his breath. Her fingers ran down the back of his legs and one came up to cup him as she took him in with slow strokes. 

"Fuck," he cursed as one hand shot to the shower wall to keep his balance and the other went into her wet hair. Her tongue was magic and her mouth was hot and she kept him coming until he was on the verge of explosion, "Sara I'm going to" he stopped as he lost himself in her mouth. Feeling her mouth lick at him and swallow sent waves over his body. Sure he'd had other women, but they often were prudish or he wasn't comfortable having them touching him like this. He was so concerned with disease especially after his sister got diagnosed with an STD back in high school. Sara was the first woman he had ever felt like he wanted to share everything with. Watching her stand, she stuck her face in the water quickly to rinse off and then she licked her lips at him and stepped out. Double fuck, he thought, she'd kill him and he wouldn't care. 

Sara felt very satisfied having just gotten him off. Okay she wasn't a pro but for some reason everything came natural when she was with him. Touching him, tasting him, it all seemed right. She wrapped the towel around her body and began drying off. Glancing back at him, it looked as if he was still trying to figure out how or what he was doing. She laughed to herself as she went to her closet and pulled out a black and white polka dot dress. Quickly doing her hair and make-up she saw that she was running out of time. She quickly dressed and finally saw Leonard step out of the shower still in a daze. As she slipped her feet into her heels she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before asking, "Do you want breakfast?"

"Huh, um just coffee, I'll get something on my way in."

Sara smiled, "well take your time getting dressed, and don't think about what else I can do to you." She noticed a bag on the bed that hadn't been there before she would need to remember that he tended to always come prepared. In the kitchen she made the coffee and got out two travel mugs. Okay she was taking a risk by letting someone use one of her cherished travel mugs that kept coffee hot. Filming them each up, she sealed the lids. Breakfast she thought, she could stop and get something but did she want to? Not really - going to the pantry she pulled out the bread and tossed two slices into the toaster. It was then that she noticed Nyssa being friendly - not her usual screaming demanding self. "Okay I'll get your breakfast."

With her toast done she sat at the bar on a stool and ate when Leonard came in carrying his bag, "Hey is it okay if I leave some things here?"

Sara looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "what type of things?"

"A toothbrush, razor?"

Smiling, "sure, do I need to empty a drawer out, move some clothes around in the closet?"

"Not yet," as he walked towards her and lifted her chin, "you are amazing," he quickly kissed her lips. "I'll see you at work."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'll be watching for you - Is that my coffee?"

"Yes and I'm trusting you to bring my mug back."

Leonard felt like he should say something, but the words that popped into his head were not the right ones. "I'll see you later."


	10. Chapter 10

Sara drove into work like she did any other day - okay so today was a little different. Within the span of a few days she had met a guy she really liked and could see a future - where did that come from her brain screamed at her. She shook her head as she looked around - once again she went on auto-pilot and was pulling up to the check in gates. She was slipping her badge chain over her neck as she pulled up. 

As she lowered her window the man looked at her and smile - "Miss Lance, nice to see you."

"Mick, right?" she responded remembering the name. She looked around for Leonard but didn't see him, "is Leonard not working today?"

"Oh he's here somewhere, he was out all night, so" he winked at her as he handed her the card back. "Have a good day."

Sara wanted to blush, and instead just smiled and drove to the parking lot. Ugh, she thought what was she thinking as she looked down at her feet. Getting out she grabbed her pull along bag and looked in the back seat for any other shoes - she was doomed. Taking a deep breath she started her torturous journey. If the government wanted to torture ideas they could put prisoners in Jimmy Choo's and see how far they could walk before giving up all the secrets. As she got to the building all she could think of was that if Leonard wanted to pleasure her this evening, little did he know he'd be rubbing the kinks out of her feet. Once she was on the elevator, she leaned against the bar - her feet were coming out of these as soon as she sat down. She carefully walked to her desk - her feet were probably already bleeding - it didn't matter if she wore heels every day - the cuter the shoe the more it hurt her foot. She should just accept that flats were easier and just more practical. 

Looking around, she noticed that Ray's desk was empty - that was odd he never missed work. She quickly pulled out her lap top and got set up for her day. Shoes were kicked off into the corner and she pulled out her ballet slippers she kept at her desk for an emergency. Logging into the computer she looked for any missed IMs or emails. Nothing. Looking around, there were very few people at work on a Monday. She went to the group calendar and saw nothing. Okay she said, this is not Ray - he always is on time and is on top of everything to miss a day at work. Oh God what if something happened. What could have happened? She had just seen him. Picking up her cell, she sent him a text.  
~ Where are you?  
She set her phone down and went to work. She couldn't ask where he was, cause who was she - okay she was his friend, but still, she did not want to suddenly look like she had any interest in anything other than doing her job. She could text Leonard - yeah - maybe he could send someone to his house. She was about to text him when her phone binged.

~Sorry - got food poisoning. Ended up at the ER last night. Got home around 4:30. Called in sick. You made the right call - never eating Indian food again.

Sara smiled - ha, so the guy who sometimes reminded her of superman couldn't handle some spicy Indian food. Picking up her earbuds, she plugged them into her phone and turned on the music. She would jam out alone today - bummer for Ray since he always laughed as she chair danced to whatever song she was listening to. 

By lunch time, she looked at her watch, and stood up - her feet still hurt but not like they would if she had left them confined. She grabbed her wallet and was heading to the elevators when she saw her supervisor and the commander walking towards her. She wanted to dive into bathroom, but she hadn't made it that far. 

"Sara, have you seen Ray today?" her supervisor asked.

"Uh, no, did he not call in?"

"Oh that's right, he called in sick, Commander, I'm sure Ray will be back tomorrow."

Sara moved around the men and walked into the bathroom. She didn't care if they needed anything else, she was done talking. She looked down at her phone and sent a quick text to Ray.  
~ your buddy was looking for you.  
She takes several deep breathes then washes her hands and listens for voices and hearing none, she walks out and to the elevators. In the distance she can see her supervisor and the Commander still talking. They turn and she looks at her phone as if she's looking at something more important. The bell rings and she quickly gets on the elevator and pushes the floor button and the close button at the same time. As the doors close she sees the reflection of the two men coming. Oh God she thinks - I don't need them getting on here with me. The doors close and she can feel the box begin to move. As she releases the breath she slumps a bit and when she gets to the first floor she walks to the cafeteria to grab a salad and a water. Maybe she could find a table outside and just enjoy some quiet. 

Stepping outside with her food she sees a few people outside under the umbrella concrete tables. Finding a secluded table she sits down and pulls up a book on her phone that she has been slowly reading. As she became more engrossed in the book and ignoring people around her she didn't notice until someone ran a finger along her back, that she jumped and turned. Leonard stood wearing his uniform and smiling down at her holding a tray of food.

"Care if I join you?" he asked.

Sara looked around, she wasn't sure if they should be seen together, "okay, but is it safe?"

Leonard smiled, "Sara, nobody knows who we are and nothing says we can't date."

"So the," she looks around before whispering, "Commander doesn't know who you are?"

"No, that would ruin the point. He knows that the security company will be doing research, but we don't share how. So how is your morning going? Ray sitting upstairs?"

"No he apparently got food poisoning last night."

"Well that's a shame, I guess I'm lucky in that you decided to go home."

Sara leans closer and whispers, "I think you got the better end of the entire evening." She pulls away and looks around, "my supervisor and the Commander were looking for Ray."

Leonard slowly opened his sandwich, "is that unusual?"

"Yes," as she takes a sip of her water. "Nobody talks to us. My last review was an email. I haven't spoken to my supervisor in 2 years."

Leonard was just about to reach for Sara's hand when he noticed a soldier walking up to them and went to eating his sandwich instead.

"Sara, Sara Lance? I thought that was you." The lieutenant spoke as he stopped next to Sara.

Sara closed her eyes tightly - really how is it that she finds a nice guy and suddenly the rats come out. Turning to the man, "Sean, congratulations on your promotion."

"Yeah, thanks, you know I still am real sorry about that night we went out for dinner. I was wanting to make it up to you and"

"Aren't you still married?" she cut him off

"Uh, well she actually moved out, so I saw you over here and thought, Sara doesn't hang out with guards, she hangs with"

Sara was seeing red, she wanted to slug the man, and as she glanced at Leonard she could tell he wouldn't mind beating the man as well, "actually Sean, I'm"

"She's involved practically living with a guy," Leonard rolled off his tongue. His tone was short

The other man looked Leonard up and down, "really, you've sunk to dating your dad."

Sara wanted to say something but Leonard was already standing, "excuse me, I don't think" he stopped as he saw a large man come up behind the Lieutenant. 

"Is there a problem over here?" as Mick approached and placed his hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder.

Sean turned to see the larger man, he quickly pulled away, "So I guess you still like to party hard, aye Sara. I'm sure the Commander will"

Sara's eyes narrowed, "excuse me, but you need to leave before you say something that will get a harassment charge placed against you."

Mick folded his arms over his chest as he watched the soldier back off and leave. "What a puss. If you want I'll go fuck with him later when he leaves. Giving out tickets is fun especially now that I know they have to go to Fed Court."

Leonard was busy looking at Sara who was looking at her salad. "Sara, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, you know cause it's just so perfect to have the guy you're currently seeing meet some slime-ball you went to dinner with once. Yeah it's great."

Mick plops down and takes the package of crackers off her tray and opens them, "tell me you didn't fuck the little wimp."

Leonard's eyes bulged at the comment then he began to shake his head, why did his friend have to be so blunt. He was curious but really it shouldn't matter, Sara was with him now. He turned to watch her reaction and smiled.

"No, not that he wouldn't have liked to. It was stupid - I told you about the wife dumping water over my head?" 

Leonard remembered the story - it was one of the first things they had talked about - though it seemed like ages ago and it was only a few days ago. "Well if he causes any other problems let me know."

Sara looked at her salad. Her appetite was gone. Reality was she wanted to curl up and hide under a rock. Putting on the fake smile she had perfected as a teenager when she didn't want her dad or sister to know that she was hiding her true feelings, "I doubt he'll be back. I should probably get back to work," as she moved to stand. Her brain was telling her to move a certain way - get away from here so we can have a few moments to close everything and everybody out - protect yourself. Leonard's hand grabbed her wrist and she turned to him. 

"If something comes up, text me."

Sara nodded and moved back to the building. Dumping the food in the trash she scanned her card and walked back into the building. Going to the stairwell, she opened the door and leaned against the wall. Leonard would surely figure out how broken and worthless she really was. She had done her military time hoping to create something of herself - to pull herself out of her sister's shadow and the fact that she disappointed her father all the time. Taking a deep breath she began to climb the steps. She looked out the window and could see Leonard and Mick talking as they walked back to the squad car. Leonard was absolutely different from the other jerks she dated - he wasn't married, he wasn't like any of the guys - in fact he was older - which appealed to her, and when she was alone with him she felt herself. In the few days she had known him, she knew that he would probably end up being her greatest heart break. As she thought about it more, she'd probably look for a transfer to Alaska or Guam just to be far enough away that she'd never run in to him. 

She was about to open the door to her floor when she heard voices and scooted around so the door when open would hide her - she did not need to talk to people right now. 

"Do we know if Palmer has come up with the codes or not?" the first man said holding the door open.

Sara's head jerked at the name of her friend, and she quickly clicked on her phone and hit the record.

"His progress has been slow recently. I'm not sure if he realizes what we want or if he's just stumped. He called off with food poisoning, so I'll discuss with him more tomorrow. If he doesn't get us some results by the end of the week we can"

"I'll take care of any problems - right now I'm having difficulty getting answers from STAR security. They are supposed to be working on the possible flaws and they won't tell me anything. Something about that I'm not the CO who will get the results."

"How hard will it be to get the gold out once we get all the codes?"

"Would you shut up - I'll take care of that. You need to start looking at locations in South America that don't extradite. Come on we have a meeting in 15."

The two men began walking down the steps - Sara was using a finger to hold the door open still until they had passed, then she quietly slipped around the door and let it close on its own. What the hell she thought - she looked at her phone. She had recorded it. Her head finally got out of the mopey-ness and she went to her desk where she click on Leonard's name and sent him the message. Looking around she wanted to get out of the office. Her feet were still killing her, in fact they were showing bruises where her heels had been. Going to her email, she filled out a quick leave request and put in sick leave for the remaining day. Grabbing her laptop she would work from home to avoid this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry - been on a great vacation and didn't have time to post.   
> Enjoy and please let me know thoughts and ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

Sara got home and pulled out her foot spa once she got her clothes changed. As much as she liked looking cute, she would have to remember not to wear the heels for a few days - she then thought about Leonard and wondered if he liked her in the heels. Okay she thought she could wear the heels and still not be as tall as he was. Thinking of other guys she had dated or been with none compared to him. She needed to stop dreaming - yes he liked her, but he was here for work - just because he implied he would take her with him didn't really mean that. Hadn't she known another guy who said something like that who didn't follow through. As she sat the spa by the sofa, she was just about to turn it on when her phone rang.

"Hey" she said recognizing who was calling.

"Sara, what is going on? I got your text about my friend."

"Yeah the Commander was looking for you. I'm teleworking tomorrow, so"

"Okay - yeah - I'll probably do the same. I'm sorry I got out of the ER and have been sleeping and eating only crackers and a little ginger ale. You know Clark didn't have a speck of problem."

"Well it was a very strange day." She wanted to tell him more, but didn't want to freak him out.

"So Clark was wondering if you have any other friends who might be interested in going to Comic con with us."

"Girl friends or Guy friends?"

"Um, either probably - you know him, he's one who thinks the more the merrier. Ever since he quit the paper and got his book published he says he doesn't get to be around people like he used to."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I know, I'd ask you to invite your sister, but knowing Clark, he'd swoop in like Superman and sweep her off her feet."

"Well don't worry - she's busy I'm sure. I'll take you home over Thanksgiving when she's feeling like crap for not having a boyfriend and you can help her with the Turkey."

"You're the best Sara. Hey I'm going to go eat some applesauce and then pass out again. I'll IM you tomorrow or call."

"Okay, talk to you later Ray." She hung up the phone and slipped her feet into the warm water and closed her eyes. She was just about to go to sleep when her phone buzzed. "Hello," she answered groggily.

"Sara?"

"Yeah," as she tried to stretch.

"Are you okay? I saw your car wasn't in the parking lot and"

Opening her eyes and turning off the foot bath. "Sorry, I sent you a text and well I wasn't feeling well, so I bailed."

"I listened to the recording - Mick and I are going to come over after work, but I wanted to know if I could send a couple of guys over to check out your phone."

"Um, okay, who are they?"

"Cisco and Barry - they are some of the best IT people around. They are going to pull the recording from your phone and work on ensuring everything is clear. Did you see who was talking?"

"Yeah, I thought we'd talk about it later."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Sara hung up and used the towel she brought out to dry her feet off with. As she carried the foot bath to the bathroom she heard someone knock at her door. Nyssa was hissing as usual and Sara moved to see who stood outside. Seeing two young guys that looked like her friends from the comic book store, she opened the door slightly. "Yes?"

"Hey, I'm Barry Allen, and this is Cisco Ramon, Leonard sent us over."

Opening her door the two men came in and looked around. Nyssa immediately hissed at them and walked away. "Sorry - she doesn't like anybody. Leonard said you guys needed to pull the recording from my phone?"

She watched the two men look at her apartment in amazement - when they spotted her small collection of comic book memorabilia they were drawn to it like fireflies to light. "Do you read?" Cisco asked.

"Yes," though the comment to anyone else would be insulting she knew there type and watched as they picked up the few action figures she had. 

"Where did you find these?" Barry asked glancing back at her.

Sara rolled her eyes and sat back on the sofa. "I have sources, and Comic Con is"

The two men stopped what they were doing and turned to her, "excuse me, did you say Comic Con?" as Ramon moved closer to her.

"Uh, yeah - this weekend - got three day passes, so I think we are going to crash at the Sheraton why?"

Barry looked at Sara very carefully, "and you are sure you are a girl?"

And this was why Sara didn't date guys like this. "Yes, and I'm even dressing up."

Barry and Cisco plopped down onto the sofa next to her. "Tell me you are doing something original - not Wonder Woman"

"or Game of Thrones."

"We're going as super villains."

Barry and Cisco looked at each other - "Can we come? Does Leonard and Mick know about this? We promise we won't cause any problems. If Leonard is going who is he going as? Tell me you are going as Cat Woman," they began stating over each other.

"I don't care if you want to come, I'm going as Poison Ivy, Clark is going as Bizarro and I think Ray is going as Lex Luthor unless he changes his mind.

Both guys stopped at the names - "what about Leonard, aren't you two sort of" Barry asked.

"If Leonard wants to go he can but I don't see him as the kind who would be interested in"

"So he's okay with you being with other guys?"

Sara looked at both of them, "woah," as a knock on the door interrupted them. She looked at both of them before walking to the door and looking out. It was a guy in sunglasses and a suit. She turned to the other two and mouthed, "were you expecting anybody?"

The two shook their heads and waited to see what she did. She moved away from the door and when the knob began to rattle. "Yes" she called out. The door stopped rattling, and a man's voice called out, "I'm looking for Jane Smith."

"Sorry wrong apartment."

She watched as he walked away. Moving to the window she climbed over the sofa and looked out to see him get into a black Impala. "Pen" she said to the two guys. Cisco finally handed her a pen, and she wrote on her hand the plate number. "Okay boys," as she plopped back on the bed, "let's find out who Mr. Creepy really was."

Barry popped open his lap top and began to enter the information that Sara gave him about the car and plate number. Cisco took her phone and began running a scan on it. Sara went to her room and tried on the costume - it would be fun to play with these two. As she came out with red wig and outfit on. Barry and Cisco were consulting together and were on the phone talking - "Leonard, yeah it looks like something bad is going on, yeah we are here now. You know Sara is like totally cool, she'd going to" Barry paused to look up, "Fuck Me"

Sara watched as the phone dropped and she could hear Leonard's voice from the phone. "Barry, Barry, what the hell is going on?"

"Holy Shit. I think I fucking died." Cisco stated.

The phone hung up and Sara did a small spin. "Um, has um, does um, Leonard um, know, um, yeah, um," he looked at the phone, "oh Fuck, um, yeah - he's going to kill us."

Sara laughed, and went back to her bedroom and changed back into her yoga pants and tank top. "I doubt he's going to kill you - so if you guys want to go with us, you got to be on top of your game."

Cisco looked at Barry, "um do you happen to have any female friends who"

"Yeah right, as if, I already have two male friends who are desperately searching for Miss Right"

"So how did you and Leonard"

Sara smiled, "he asked me out and bought me dinner. It also helps that he's really attractive and sexy." She said the last part just to be annoying. As another knock on the door, this time Barry motioned for Sara to move back as he went to the door and looked out the peep hole. 

He opened it to see both Leonard and Mick with guns at their sides push themselves in. "What the fuck Barry," he asked as he shoved at the slender young man.

"Oh don't give them too much shit, I was just showing them my Comic Con costume. Oh and there was some creepy guy who" She didn't get to say anything further before she was pulled to Leonard and kissed roughly.

In a whisper only she could here, "is this costume something that I'm going to enjoy?"

"Only if you want to go with me to Comic Con."

Both Cisco and Barry stood around like children waiting for approval from their father. "Fine, we'll all go, but only so I don't have to deal with these two pouting that they missed out." He pulled Sara close again, "I may decide I like to do a little role playing," he whispered again in her ear before catching her lips again.


	12. Chapter 12

For Sara the week went by very quickly. She and Ray teleworked on Tuesday and returned on Wednesday. Ray seemed excited for the weekend as they would leave Thursday evening to get to their hotel. Clark was already crashing at Ray's and working on his make-up skills to look like Bizarro. The two work days were very quiet and Sara introduced Ray at lunch to Leonard and Mick. Ray was the typical older brother to Sara and asked typical questions of Leonard. Leonard smiled and patiently answered every question. When Comic-Con was brought up Leonard said it sounded like loads of fun - which Sara thought he was making up - and said he had a few friends interested in going as well. With this said, Ray suddenly started treating Leonard like an old friend.

As Sara pulled out her small roller cart she pulled out her costume and a few other outfits - jeans, vintage tees. She thought for a moment - would Leonard be staying in her room. Would this be considered a weekend away? She needed to stop thinking too far in advance. Things were going just fine. He had come over a few times this week - spent the evening cuddling watching TV and only stayed over one other night. She had asked him what/if he was going to dress up as and he said it would be a secret. Sara had rolled her eyes. Grabbing her last few things she zipped up the bag and went to get things ready for the cat. 

"I know you won't miss me or anything, but I've got the kitty kibbles on a timer - so can you please try not to break this one?" as she finished pouring the kibble in the machine. "Your box is clean and the electronic cleaner will work best if you don't pee all over it." The cat looked at her and turned away. "Maybe I can see if Mick will take you home." The cat turned at the name and rolled to the floor. "You are a slut, just so you know." A knock at the door and Sara went to see who was there - she was surprised to see Mick. Opening the door, "hey, um is Len with you?"

"Um, no, I was worried that Nyssa might..."

Sara looked at the big man and watched as the cat suddenly appeared and was curling around his legs. He quickly picked up the cat who instantly started nuzzling him. "I have food and water set up for her, but you know..."

"I just want to make sure she's okay," as he noses her. The cat purrs and turns to Sara and hisses. 

"Hey if you want her, you are more than welcome, I have all her stuff..."

"Yeah, maybe when we get back home, I can set up some stuff, anyway, Leonard is still working, he said we'd meet you at the hotel. We got two rooms, one for me and Len if you want privacy or anything, and the other for the kids."

Sara smiled, "if Leonard wants to stay with me, that's fine, I just hope he knows what he is getting into."

"I doubt it. He had Barry and Cisco pick out our costumes. I'm going to be Cyborg. Not sure what that is, but it sounds cool."

"He's a superhero. Was there anything else?" Sara questioned, she was sure there was more to this visit.

Mick looked nervous and looked around, "um could we sit down."

Sara suddenly felt like her stomach was about to jump - this sounded like bad news, and just her luck the guy she was starting to develop feelings for sends his buddy to break up with her. "Okay," as she moves to the sofa and sits.

The large man chose a seat across from her and continued to cuddle the cat, "I know it's not my place, but Len is the closest thing I have to a brother. We've known each other since, well a long time."

Sara sat and began picking at her fingers, she knew this was going to turn out bad - things were turning out to work for her and it was sure to go bad.

"Anyway, he's never been... what is the word, he likes you, a lot. He's dated other women, but it usually only lasted briefly and well he's different with you. He's more relaxed and happy. I just don't want you to break his heart if you aren't..."

Sara's mouth must have hit the floor at this information. "Okay, um, first off, I don't break hearts, guys usually dump me for some reason - mostly because their spouse would like them home. I like Leonard a lot, and I'm afraid of having my heart broken because he'll eventually see whatever flaw that every other guy has found in me, so..."

Mick watched the smaller woman nervously talk. He knew why Leonard liked her - she'd been down the same roads he had. She was pretty and from her bio looked to be just as tough as his friend. "Well I better get going," as he stood, apparently Nyssa had other plans for him, as she quickly crawled up his shoulder and perched and began rubbing her head against his. "Come on pretty girl, you need to be good this weekend, and maybe I'll take you home when this mess is all cleaned up," as he gently pulled her down and cuddled her again. 

"Speaking of the mess, um do you know how we are going to.."

Mick shook his head and sat the cat down. "I'm hoping that Allen and Ramon have an idea of what this guy wants from Ray. You have no idea?"

It was Sara's turn to shake her head. "I don't know, the base is so secure and I just don't know."

"Well we'll see you later," as Mick walked to the door.

"Hey Mick, um, you won't mention to Leonard that we talked. I mean, I'd rather be the one to tell him, I'm falling in love with him." Sara stopped, where did that come from? Her brain wanted to slap her in the head - you never say it first, and never to the guy's bff. Fuck - she thought. 

Mick looked Sara up and down carefully and smiled, "no, Len would kill me if he knew I came by and talked to you." He opened the front door and left.

~~~~~~~~~

With her suitcase packed, Sara texted Ray to let him know he could pick her up. As she waited she opened her work email and started deleting messages that were not relevant. One message did catch her attention. 

Security Protocol  
~ protect any messages that might hold delicate information by encryption. We will be doing random testing to see if messages can be hacked and opened over the next week. Keep things secure and if you have any questions contact Director Amanda Waller.

Sara's mind began racing, Waller was under the Commander. What could they be looking for? If she could remember she'd ask Ray about it. She unplugged her laptop and put it back into the roller cart she took back and forth to work. She didn't need to leave it lying around - especially since she wasn't going to be using it. A knock at the door alerted her, and she walked to see who it was. A tall man in a dark suit stood there and seemed impatient. Fuck she thought to herself - it wasn't the same guy from the other day, but it was still creepy.

"Yes," she called out.

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Ostrander, and I'm looking for..."

Sara opened her door slightly - keeping the chain on the door, "who are you looking for?"

"Um, I'm looking for a Sara Smith."

"Yeah - sorry, I don't know anybody by that name."

"Would it be possible for me to come in and..." 

Sara sees a familiar car pull into the parking lot and both Ray and Clark getting out of the car. "I'm sorry, no, I'm actually expecting my friends," she tries to close the door, but the man pushes on the door.

"I don't think you understand, I need to come in"

"Hey is there a problem?" she hears Ray ask as the two men step up behind the man in the suit.

The stranger turns and pulls out his badge. "This doesn't concern you, I'm here trying to get Miss Smith to"

Clark took the man's badge and looked at it carefully, "I think you are out of your jurisdiction, Mr. Ostrader, and this is not Miss Smith, this is Miss Lance. Wrong person. Now if you don't leave, I'll happily have the police come by to talk with you."

The man grabbed his badge and turned to Sara, "sorry my confusion." 

Ray and Clark watched the man leave and Sara quickly invited them into her apartment. "That is the second time somebody has stopped by my door looking for someone. It's creeping me out."

"Have you mentioned it to your boyfriend?" Ray asked as he looked out the window.

"Yeah he's aware of the first guy, but he thinks it was a fluke. Ray, I think..." she starts but isn't sure what she should say to him.

"Boyfriend, when did you start dating?"

Ray smiles, "Sara met a guy at work."

Clark looks at Sara carefully, "not another..."

"No, he's actually decent," Ray continues. "He's a guard at the base, and he's going to Comic Con."

Sara watches the communication between her surrogate brothers - she would like to go hide under a rock the way they talk about her as if she isn't in the room. "Can we go yet?"

"Hey I want to hear all about this guy. I mean I've been gone for a few days and I find out you've been dating."

"We just started seeing each other, he's a guard at the base, and well it's new, so..." as she looks to Ray and implores him to stop the conversation.

Ray steps away from the window and grabs Sara's bag, "he's meeting us for dinner, we can grill him about his intentions towards out little sister."

As Sara wanted to roll her eyes, Clark came up and wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tight. "If he breaks your heart, we'll take care of him," as he does his best Bizarro voice.


	13. Chapter 13

The three checked into their rooms and agreed to meet for dinner at 6:00. Sara texted Leonard with her room number and that something strange happened. Within minutes of sending the text her phone rang and Leonard was on the other end. 

"Hey," she said brightly.

"Just got your text, is everything okay?"

Sara plopped down on the bed, "remember how Monday was weird and we told you about the stranger showing up. Well today another guy came by and started getting pushy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Clark and Ray had just pulled up and they saw the guy and made him back off. He said he was a detective, I didn't look at his badge but Clark did and he told him that he was out of his jurisdiction."

There was silence for a moment before Leonard spoke again, "I think maybe we should consider relocating you before this goes sideways."

"Can we talk about this when you get here? I just..."

"Yeah, I'll see you in about 30 minutes. Why don't you take a bath and relax and I'll see you soon."

Sara smiled at the idea. "Okay I'll see you soon." Hanging up she felt relieved. It felt right to know that she could talk to Leonard and he wouldn't tell her that she was blowing things out of proportion. As she went to the bathroom and began running the water in the large Jacuzzi tub, she went back to her suitcase and began unpacking and hanging up specific items. Her mind went back to talking to Mick and how she had said she was falling in love with Leonard. The more she thought about it, the more it was true. Ugh she thought, yeah they had only dated for a week, and they had spent a lot of time together - the sex had turned out great and was only better the more they got to know each other. As Sara returned to the bathroom she stripped her clothes off and slipped into the hot bubbling water. She let her mind drift off to thoughts of Len and what costume he might be wearing. Tonight was dinner and then a quick walk through to determine the main areas they wanted to hit. Sunday would be regular attire and picking up any last minute deals and then heading home. She had strived for so long to put being a comic book geek away and here she finally met a guy who accepted her as she was, but was willing to participate in her quirky cosplay. 

She had just begun to dream of Leonard dressed up in different costumes when she heard a light knock on the door. UGH, she thought, he would arrive before she was done. Carefully stepping out and wrapping a towel around her, she looked through the peep hole and saw Leonard standing with his arms folded waiting for her to open the door. 

"Get in, I want to go back to my bath," as she opened the door and quickly flashed him before she ran back to the bathroom.

~

Leonard looked at the young woman his friends now referred to as his girlfriend and shook his head, of course she would tease him with her naked body and run off. Picking up his suitcase he walked in and set it down before returning to the door and throwing the bolt and latch of the door. Mick had insisted that they just drive straight here, and so denied Len the opportunity to change from his uniform. He had taken off the shirt in the car leaving him only in a white t-shirt and the black cargo pants. 

As he kicked off his shoes he walked into the bathroom to find Sara under a mound of bubbles. "Do you want company?"

Sara looked up at him, "I wouldn't object," as she slid over showing him a space. She licked her lips as she watched him begin his strip tease. Moving to the edge of the tub she propped her head up on arms so she could blatantly ogle him. 

Leonard smirked as he pulled the t-shirt off and tossed it to the floor. There were times he felt like Sara was insatiable, but then he had found that he couldn't seem to get enough of her. As he pulled off his belt and unfastened his pants, she seemed about to lose herself just watching him. "I didn't think you were into the whole strip..."

"I like to watch you."

"Ah, then I'll take that as a compliment," as he lowered the pants off and folded them neatly before pulling off his socks and boxer briefs. Sara moved to one side to let him step in. As he lowered himself into the tub and relaxed. Sara gave him a few seconds to stretch before she ran her hands up his legs and straddled him before kissing him.

"I missed you."

Pushing her away gently, "I can see, one night away and..."

Sara bent to kiss his ear, and moved down his neck, "it's not my fault, you've turned me into a sex crazed nympho."

Leonard pulled her up so he could capture her lips. They stayed like that for several moments before they both came up for air. "Tell me about the stranger."

Sara pulled away and twisted so that she was between his legs and her back rested against his. "He was asking for a Sara Smith. I told him he had the wrong house, and when I tried to close the door, he started pushing on it. Ray and Clark showed up and he acted like it was none of their business what he wanted. He said his name was Osterman or Ostrich or something like that." 

Resting his head on top of Sara's, "I don't like this. I'm sure it's nothing, but I don't want to take any chances. I want you to move in with me on Monday."

Sara pulled away a little before turning slightly to look at him, "you want me to move in with you."

Leonard seemed to realize what he said, "well it would be safer, and it's just me and Mick."

"Well then I know that Nyssa will be happy," as she smiled. "I just didn't think we would move this quickly, I mean I'm okay with it if you are."

Leonard leaned down, "I think it will mean that I'll sleep at night with you in my arms," he told her before kissing her again. 

~~~~~~

After the steamy make out session, Sara looked through the glass wall to the bedroom clock and saw that it was already 5:30. Reluctantly she pulled away from her lover and climbed out of the tub. Wrapping the towel around her body she quickly dried off and went to get dressed. Leonard cursed under his breath but dutifully followed. Each time he was with Sara, he knew that his heart was becoming more and more attached to the small woman. His mind had already decided that Sara was going back to Central City and he would do whatever it took to get her there. He was already working out how her furniture would fit in with his stuff. How would Lisa feel about finally getting a sister-in-law. Now where did that come from, he thought. He knew where, he wanted Sara as much as he had wanted anything, and of all the years he had spent being a thief and then working in security, there was one thing that he had never worried about and that was falling in love. Deep down he had worked it all out, they would date for a few months, move in together, and if things still were great he would propose on their 6 month anniversary, and then within a year they'd get married and then within a few years they would start a family, and then.. Leonard stopped and looked at the mirror, okay so some of the things had sort of been moved up - dating could continue as they lived together, and he'd get this job over with sooner than later. He'd probably need to meet her family before they officially moved in together - in Central City. The thought of meeting her dad and sister didn't seem to bother him. He just wanted Sara to be happy. 

As Leonard pulled out a t-shirt and underwear he slipped them on while Sara was getting herself into a dress. He stopped and watched her - she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was so tiny when he compared himself to her but yet when they were making love, she felt like she was always meant to be with him. Never when he took on this case did he think he'd end up meeting his soul mate. He pulled out a fresh pair of khaki's and a polo. Barry and Cisco had promised him that nothing was very formal at events like this. Dinner was at the hotel that was attached to the convention center. His partners had promised that his costume would not piss him off. He just wanted Sara to have a good time, get to know her friend a little more and see if they could figure out what was the real reason he was there. He watched as Sara went back to the bathroom and began adding her make-up. She was already beautiful but he had learned from his sister that women liked to put on make-up and that it was best to keep quiet and say nothing. 

~

Sara had watched Leonard get out of the tub, she wondered what he was thinking as he seemed to be in a dream after getting out of the tub. She quickly got dressed and was back in the bathroom adding her make-up when she glanced through the mirror to see him running a comb through his close cropped hair. She smiled at him, and he gave her a quick smile in return. 

She was a little nervous about dinner - not that Ray and Clark would be hard on Len, but it was something new. She had never had a boyfriend or whatever they were meet any of her friends - probably because any guy she dated always ended things before she went forward and had them meet her friends and family. 

~

Dinner went better than Sara had expected. Leonard had carried on conversations with both Clark and Ray - they discussed the latest in technology and books. He was attentive and was the perfect boyfriend as far as her two male friends could tell. They ended the night with cocktails at midnight when Sara began to yawn. 

As the couple walked to the room, Leonard ran the key card so that they could enter. Sara immediately kicked off her shoes and was taking off her dress. All she wanted to do was slide under the sheets and go to sleep. Her body felt like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her body went on auto-pilot and grabbed an oversized t-shirt and pulled it over her naked body as she crawled under the covers. As soon as she was able to pull the sheets up over her body she was out. 

Leonard had watched her as she focused on getting into bed as quickly as possible. This would be the first night that they would just go to sleep - it was fine with him, because he just wanted to hold onto the young woman. As he slid under the covers next to him, he was able to pull her close and nuzzle her neck before finding his hand resting on her belly. Tired as he was, his brain was thinking of the future - how one day he would place his hands on a swollen belly that would be their child. As he relaxed even more his brain began thinking about how he would propose and what kind of ring would he buy her. The smile that crept upon his face was peaceful and he went into a deep sleep.

~

Friday Comic Con was more than a little bit crazy. Sara had plans to be dressed up at least two days. She had her skimpy Poison Ivy costume and then a more conservative one piece unitard. When they got up, Sara and Leonard had multiple messages from their friends. Deciding on room service as opposed to venturing into the chaos and then changing into the prospective outfits. As Leonard gave Sara a quick kiss he promised to see her in the maze of insanity.

Sara took her time getting ready and by the time Clark and Ray knocked on her door, she was just stepping into her slippers. 

"So what do you think?"

Ray's eyes got large before he glanced away. "Has Len seen you?"

Sara frowned, "No, and when did you become the prude?"

"Me think you look nice for nasty weed," Clark responded before winking at her.

"See, why can't you be more like Bizarro here? Come on, I wonder what he's going to be dressed as?"

Sara could feel the hint of excitement running through her as they took the elevator down. They had discussed the things they wanted to see. Obviously they wanted to hit the Doctor Who areas, Sara wanted to see John Barrowman from Torchwood as well as Andrew Lee Potts from Primeval. Clark was more interested in a discussion that was going to take place about the future of Battlestar Galactica, as well as some of the newer TV shows that he was getting involved in. Ray was just overwhelmed with all the possibilities and was acting like an over excited 10 year old who was going to meet his hero Stan Lee. As they entered the convention center they all just gasped. Sara wasn't sure where to focus at first and the thought of her boyfriend Leonard being around completely escaped her until she was tapped on her shoulder. 

Turning around she recognized Leonard wearing a leather jacket and what looked like an old airplane captains hat from the 40's. She tried to think who he was dressed as but nothing came to her. Look around him, she recognized the Flash, Nightwing and Cyborg. "Um..."

"The geniuses say I am Rick Flag"

Ray was the first to jump at it - "the creator of the Suicide Squad."

"See," Nightwing punched Flashed, "I told you it wasn't that far off."

Leonard moved to place his arm around Sara and pull her close - he suddenly felt he had to claim her as his as he noticed the number of looks she was getting. They all agreed to meet back in two hours for a quick break and to inform the others of anything important. Leonard looked at Sara and wondered where she was hiding her phone let alone a wallet for things she might want to purchase. Ray and Clark invited Mick to join them while Cisco and Barry were already dancing around and quickly took off. Sara looked up at Leonard and he took her hand and asked her to lead the way. 

"So tell me how you got interested in all this?" he whispered in her ear.

"As a kid, I was more of a tom boy then princess. My dad would take me to see the superhero movies, and I wanted to learn more, so he bought me comics to get me to read more. As I got older I found that my true friends were the comic book geeks as opposed to the posers who pretended to be my friends."

"What do your parents think?"

"Dad is always disappointed. I joined the Army when I should have joined the Airforce. I became a civilian employee instead of a special agent. I try to only see Dad when I have to - just like my sister her royal highness."

Leonard raised a brow at that comment. "And your Mom?"

"Don't know - she bailed on us years ago - left Dad for being unfaithful, and she never contacted us. I think Laurel knows where she is, but I'm not interested. One disappointed parent is enough."

"And what do you think they will say about us?"

"Dad will do a background on you - he'll find everything out about you, he'll try to use it to get us to break up. Laurel will be jealous - she's dated on and off, but..."

"What she's not delighted to be matched up with Ray?"

"Oh, Ray is in love with her, but he's too nervous to actually go for it. I think they'd make a cute couple - hell if they hooked up I might see my sister more than I do now."

"So your sister is not your first choice for Maid of Honor?"

Sara stopped and looked at Leonard, "slow down there Captain, we've only been dating a week, and you are talking about getting married?"

Leonard wasn't sure where this had come from. Yes he had already decided that Sara was the one for him, and that yes he would ask her to be his wife, but why he was saying any of this now while sober was beyond him. "I just meant, I uh, don't know," as he pulled her along to look at some more booths. "So um, where are you hiding your wallet and phone?"

Sara smiled, "you'll have to find out." They walked and stopped at several booths. Leonard patiently waited while Sara scouted things out. He was surprised she wasn't purchasing things but she smiled at the vendors and laughed with them. A few times she pulled Leonard over and held onto his arm and kept talking about her boyfriend, and looking up at him like he was the most amazing thing in the world. 

When it was time to meet up with their friends, Sara stood up on tip toe and kissed Leonard's cheek. "Thank you," she told him.

Turning to look at her, "you missed," as he caught her lips with his own. "I love you Sara, I'd do anything for you."


	14. Chapter 14

Sara didn't know how to respond, she knew she had feeling for him, but saying those three words had never come out of her mouth. Her head was spinning - oh my God he said it first, I need to say something. What did you say in this situation? Sara wasn't sure what she was doing and suddenly she kissed him again, and said, "I'm falling in love with you too."

Leonard smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. 

They walked back to the meeting point, and Sara kept trying to think if she was really here or if she was still sleeping and dreaming all this. Thinking about the time she had been with Leonard, they were with each other almost every day since Sunday. She told him things that she never told anybody. It felt like having a best friend she could confide in about anything. Everything felt normal - she had even started thinking about what she would do when his job was over. She had concluded that if he asked her to come with him she would. She could see about getting a job somewhere near Central City. As they stopped in the lobby she felt Leonard's arm pull her in front of him and he rested his head on top of her - it had become one of their things. It wasn't long before Ray, Clark and Mick came back - all holding large bags which surprised both of them.

"Mick, you found stuff?" Leonard asked 

"Uh yeah, well you know," he mumbles, "sometimes you get bored, and..."

"He got some real deals - I think it was pretty cool how that one booth practically offered you anything if you'd let their kid take a pic with you," Ray chimed in. 

The five continued to look around for the last two of their group and finally were spotted dragging something behind them. Leonard looked annoyed as Barry and Cisco pulled what looked like a large chair behind them. "What the hell is that?"

Barry spoke up and said, "it's a replica of the Iron Throne. We're going to take it back and.."

"How are you going to get it back?" Mick asked.

"Um well we are going to get a U-Haul or something and drive it back. It's going to look awesome in..." Cisco continued.

Sara rolled her eyes and looked up at Leonard, "and this is why I have been single for so long."

Leonard squeezed her tighter he knew that he might have scared her by his declaration, but it seemed natural to say it. He looked at the two young men who seemed very proud of their treasure and instead of yelling at them - which he really wanted to do - he shook his head and pulled out his phone. Snapping a quick picture of them, he forwarded the picture to his boss and female coworkers as well as his sister. "You know this is really why you guys are single. What are you going to do with that for the rest of the time we are here?"

Barry and Cisco suddenly looked at each other and Barry hit Cisco in the head - "I knew we should have waited but you said..."

"Okay, okay, I'll figure it out. I'm sure..."

Sara rolled her eyes, "I'm ready for lunch, so..."

Leonard moved to Sara's side and took her hand - Mick, Ray and Clark followed behind them - "Is it possible for us to change into some normal clothes?"

"Um sure, do you guys want to meet in the lobby in say 30 minutes?"

The others all agreed and as they left the two young men to argue over what to do with the chair. 

~

Sara wasn't sure what to do now. As they got into their room, Sara excused herself to the bathroom and sat down. Her head was still spinning. Leonard had told her he loved her. Okay maybe he just said it like you tell your... Okay Sara had never been a big user of that word in fact that was one of the things she thought she had in common with Leonard - they both had not had the best of luck in relationships and... Take a deep breath Sara. Move on - he probably is just as scared as you are that he said it. Looking in the mirror she brushed her hair back and washed her hands. Act normal she told herself. Walking out, she found Len was changed into a pair of jeans and long sleeve Henley - this time in a blue that brings out his eyes. Swallowing hard, just looking at him dressed comfortably turns her on. She goes to the chest of drawers and pulls out a tunic and pair of skinny jeans. She thinks nothing of it as she changes but as she is slipping the tunic over her head she sees Leonard watching her. 

"I could watch you all day," he tells her from the chair he is sitting in.

Sara walks to him and straddles his lap, "Oh?" She leans down to capture his lips - if you don't know what to do, enjoy yourself until it falls apart. 

It didn't take Leonard to figure out what Sara wanted as she ground her hips down on him. Picking her up he dropped her onto the bed and pulled off his shirt before he climbed on top of her and returned to kissing her. His hands moved over her body and pushed up her top so that he could unfasten her bra. Just as he got it unhooked, a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Hey Len," the voice called through the door, "Um, we thought we'd see if Mick can help us take that chair back to the apartment, and wanted to know if you needed anything?"

Sara couldn't help but smile at the horrible timing of Barry.

Leonard climbed off of Sara and grabbed his shirt before walking to the door. He really wanted to maim the boys but knew that Sara might not approve. Opening the door after pulling his shirt down, he looked to see not only Barry but Cisco and Mick standing in the hall. "No, I can't think of anything..." he kept his voice calm, "If Mick has already agreed, why are you bothering me?"

"Sorry boss, the Wonder Twins wanted to see if you needed anything. We could pick up some stuff to talk to Palmer..." Mick began.

As Leonard rubbed his fingers over his eyes, "yeah we'll try to talk to him this evening. I need to work on a plan. You guys go on, I'll see you later." As he closed the door, his mind had already moved on to how they would get Ray and Sara out of their positions safely, and at the same time, trap the real crooks. He turned and walked directly to his computer that was hooked up at the desk and sat down and began working.

This was Sara's clue that any romance had just been canceled. Refastening her bra and grabbing her jeans, she quickly dressed and walked to where Leonard was busy on the computer. "So what is the plan?"

"We need to talk to Ray about what exactly the Commander is wanting from him. I've wanted to push this off till after this weekend, but we might as well get it over with," as he pulls the lid down on his lap top. Turning to look at Sara, his brain remembers where they had been a few minutes before, "oh God I'm sorry Sara, the guys, and..."

"It's okay, it's not like we are limited on time, unless..."

Leonard raised an eyebrow in question.

"Unless, this," as she points to both of them, "isn't going anywhere."

Leonard stood and pulled Sara to him, "Sara," as he takes a deep breath, "I'm pretty sure I've fallen deeply in love with you. I've never felt like this for anyone but I can't imagine you not being in my life." As he pulls her in for a hug, "I want you to meet my sister, and I want to meet your family," he rubs her back before pushing her away to look at her, "I wasn't expecting things to move this fast but I know you are the one I've always..."

Sara smiles up at him and kisses him. The kiss is gentle and not demanding, it's simple and pure. "Okay," she tell him, "let's go downstairs and talk to Ray. He needs to know what is going on and hopefully he can fill in the blanks."

~

The talk with Ray went better than Leonard had anticipated. He explained that he was working on a new security code system that the Commander had specifically requested for the actual bullion depository. Ray explained that he had taken the job to get away from the spot light. Everything was going fine up until the new Commander had taken over. He now had a deadline to get the new codes in and he didn't feel comfortable with any of it. 

Leonard explained that they needed to come up with a plan because it sounded way to suspicious for his liking. If Ray would help Len out, then there was a good chance that Ray could end up with a nicer and more productive job working for STAR securities. As the prospects for the future sound better - Ray seemed to be happy to help in any way. Sara was relieved that he wasn't upset with her and actually when all was said and done, he gave Sara a hug and shook Leonard's hand in thanks. 

~

The final days of Comic Con went without any outrageous purchases. It was while they were touring the final day at the convention center that Leonard noticed as some of the vendor's packed up, there were new people coming in. He watched as several men brought in pieces of fencing and stacked them on the side. Pulling Sara over, he asked, "what's the deal with all that?"

Sara had been eyeing a prop from Warehouse 13 and didn't want to lose out on it when Leonard asked his question. She quickly looked up and gave him the answer, "WWE," as she went back to bartering for the item. 

Leonard had never seen Sara look like she had ADA before as she jumped from one booth to the next. He would have thought if she wanted stuff she would have bought it on the first day, but apparently that had been her scouting out items and making notes in her phone when he thought she was texting. Ray was just the same, along with Clark as the three seemed to be sending messages to each other, and on top of it Mick was the final one to come along and purchase the items. Turning back he watched as the men were putting together a cage and pulling it up into the air. Like a light bulb coming on, an idea came to Leonard and he needed to get it down before he forgot any of them. Pulling Sara over to him he gave her a quick kiss before saying he would meet her in the bar with their luggage.


	15. Chapter 15

Sara was in a really good mood as Leonard drove the convoy back to her place. As they pulled into the parking lot, her stomach lurched as she saw the police cars and tape around her building. Oh God she thought to herself, did someone get murdered? As Leonard parked his car next to her Jeep and helped her out, she soon realized it was her apartment. Sara's mind shut down as she wanted to run away. Why would someone break into her apartment? Looking up at the man beside her, she watched as he carefully took her hand and began walking her to the police tape. 

As she stood there not even knowing what was going on, she could see Len talking to the officers and felt Ray put his arm around her and give her a gentle hug. 

"It'll be okay Sara, I'm sure it was just a random burglary," Ray whispered as he looked at her shocked face then to his friend. 

The police requested that she make an inventory list of anything missing and they would begin going to the pawn shops and other underworld locations in search of her things. Walking into her home, she immediately felt violated and unsure what to do. Looking around at her furniture that was destroyed, her kitchen where all the dishes had been broken - places that she and Len had been only a week before, and now she would never be able to relive those times. Wiping at a tear that dropped down her cheek, Leonard came and pulled her close, "I'll have the guys inventory everything. If something is missing we'll know it."

Looking around, Sara suddenly started panicking. "Where is Nyssa? I need to find my cat, I need her, she's..."

Mick started walking around and calling for the cat, but nothing. Turning to the tiny blonde, "I'll find her."

Looking from Mick to Leonard, she saw that her lover's eyes were concerned and she walked into his arms. She didn't know what she would do if she was alone - well she may have walked in on the robbers or worse been there when they broke in. Her poor cat, where could she be? 

"Come on, I'll take you to the mall and get you some new clothes," Leonard whispered in her ear as he turned her around and walked her out. He glanced at the guys and gave an unspoken command for them to clean things up. "Ray, you may want to check what your place looks like."

Ray suddenly realized that both he and Sara could be targets and quickly walked out with them with Clark tagging along.

With the door closed Mick looked at Barry and Cisco and calmly said, "Find the cat."

The two young men began picking things up and organizing - they were more focused on Sara's collectibles that were just tossed around the room - obviously whoever had trashed the place didn't realize the value. Mick went and found a laundry basket and began picking up Sara's clothes. He would have felt uncomfortable but this was Sara, and if his boss was in love with her, then he had better get used to having her around. As he took the first bag of laundry to his truck, the rain had started and he shook his head. Dropping the bag into the bed, he heard a small noise and immediately started looking around. Under the dumpster he saw a cat huddling - before he got close enough, the cat ran to him and circled his legs. Picking up Nyssa he quickly gave her a cuddle and hug. "You poor girl, I won't let anyone hurt you again." He walked back into the apartment and packed the rest of Sara's clothes into another bag. He found Nyssa's food bowl was broken as well as every can of food opened. Shaking his head, he had already concluded whoever had done this needed to be eliminated. "You two clean this place up, I'm taking Nys with me and dropping Sara's clothes to be properly laundered."

~

Leonard watched the young woman sitting in his small apartment. She looked so small and scared he wanted to protect her from everything, and here things had been going so well over the weekend. He still was amazed that he had confessed to being in love with her. It was a first for him - to be with someone he wanted and could see spending the rest of his life with. If he could just collect her up and take her back to Central City he would. Marry her on the way his brain told him - whoa he thought why was his brain moving so fast? He didn't even know who she would call if he wasn't here. Well she'd probably call Ray since he seemed to be like brother to her. He knew from his research that her Dad and sister were living in DC but still. Sliding his clothes over in his drawers to give her space for her belongings he saw her poison ivy costume from the suitcase - Gods he had wanted to make love to her when he saw her wearing it. What was wrong with him - he was acting like a horny teen. This was not how Leonard Snart handled things. 

Hearing the door open, Leonard walked out of the room with Sara and saw Mick come in dragging a very large scratching post. Naturally Mick found the cat and was already seduced into buying the devilish creature items that it probably would never use. 

"You found her?" Sara said as she moved towards Mick.

"Yeah, she was under a dumpster - bastards must have hurt her or something. I've had her vetted and she's bruised but will be okay. I bathed her and bought her some stuff," as he begins dragging the items to his bedroom. "Is it okay if she stays in here with me? She seems to be calmer if I'm with her."

Shaking his head, Leonard watched his best friend coo over the cat and close the door. Turning to his girlfriend, when did the titles start? Was he too old to have a girlfriend? Who the fuck cares, he wanted to hold her. Taking her hand he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head, "I'm sorry this happened." 

Trying to smile, "I guess we can carpool into work," she tries to joke.

Smiling at how brave a face she's putting on for him, "I don't know what I'm going to do, I get to have you in my bed every night, try to distract you in the morning, and then maybe drive you in if we have the energy. It will be hard for me to keep my hands off you."

"Sure, give it a few days," as she leans up to capture his lips in a quick kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Sara woke up the next morning and stretched, she felt really good, but as her eyes slowly opened she couldn't seem to piece together where she was. As she rolled on her back, she felt Len slide his arm around her and pull her close. 

"Morning beautiful," he whispered.

Rolling to face him, "what time is it?"

"I don't care, I'm keeping you in bed with me all day."

Smiling, how did she get so lucky she thought, here was this incredibly sexy man who wanted just her? "I think I have to get to work."

"Nope, I've already called in and you have the flu and need lots of bed rest," as he leans over her and kisses her.

His kisses still made her body go into auto pilot. She wanted him every time he started kissing her like this. He knew every spot on her body that sent her crazy. If she had met Leonard years ago, she could just imagine how many kids they would have. 

Woah her brain called out - you've never wanted kids before. In fact you've never even thought about being a wife/mother but with Leonard it was like she couldn't stop thinking of those things. 

Pulling away, Leonard looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow, "what's going on in that pretty little head?"

Oh God, she thought, do we lie or be honest? "I was thinking about how if we met years ago how many kids we would have now."

Leaning down to nip at her neck, "oh if we met years ago, you would have corrupted me and we'd have a little house with a white picket fence and a dozen kids running around. Of course if you want to start working on that family, I think I would be happy to help on my part," as his mouth slips further down to her breast.

Sara's fingers gripped at the sheets as she began to moan, "Fuck Len, yes."

"That's what I wanted to hear," as he moves back up to face her. "Sara, I love you and want to be with you forever."

The rest of day was a mix of making love, eating small meals, and making love again. By evening, Sara was soar in more ways than one and went to take a shower. Len quickly followed her and wrapped his arms around her. Letting his hand slide to her belly, "I can hardly wait to know if our work today was successful."

"You really want to have a family, with me?"

"Sara, you are everything. This job was a job, but once we met things changed. I want you to be my wife, the mother of our children, I want to grow old with you. I've never thought that I would find the love of my life while on a detail."  
"You want to marry me?" oh God, was she going to start hyperventilate? 

Pulling her close, "you didn't know? I mean obviously we would have to get a ring, and yes I'll get down on one knee, and if you want I'll call your dad, after everything, I don't want to lose you." Pushing her against the shower wall, he captured Sara's lips and soon Sara's legs were wrapped around his waist as they once again made love.

 

As the two came out of Leonard's room, Mick sat in the main room watching TV with Nyssa wrapped around him. 

"You two love birds finally decided to come out?" 

Sara suddenly felt self-conscious. She hadn't had a roommate in never. Taking a step so that Leonard could walk out, she saw him pick up a cat toy and throw it at the big man. "Mind your own business. You might as well get used to having Sara around, because she's coming home with us."

"Yeah - I figured that. I guess that means Nyssa gets to stay with me," as he rubs his hand along the cats body. 

"Well she seems happier with you then she ever did with me," as Sara wrapped her arms around Leonard.

 

The next day Sara got up and returned to her normal routine. Leonard had made sure her Jeep was brought to his place so that if she wanted to drive to work on her own she could. They had discussed that the plan was for Sara to resign from her job, then a few days later, Ray would go in say how he just couldn't work there anymore and resign as well. Neither was to give a forwarding address. Leonard wanted to extract the two individuals without any problems and then hope that key figures would expose themselves in a rush once the two were gone.

Everything seemed completely new to Sara, yes she was living with a man - something she'd never done before, she was planning a future with said man, and well her best friend was going to uproot his life and follow her to a new city. Yeah it didn't seem normal but it would be good for all of them. As she sipped her coffee, she pulled into line at the base and waited her turn. Yawning, she slowly pulled forward and pulled out her ID. 

"Good morning Miss Lance," the gruff voice said to her.

Sara turned and saw Mick scan her card while Leonard sat in the small windowed building looking just as tired as she was. "Morning Mick."

"Boss man is still tired, he's been up to late these past few nights."

"Hmmm, maybe he should go to bed earlier."

"Yep," Mick winked at her and handed her card back. "Have a good day."  
Sara smiled, why shouldn't she? Today she was going to send in her letter of resignation, pack up her few personal effects and leave around noon. Maybe if she was lucky she could get one of the security guards to help her out. Since she had started dating Leonard things had moved so fast. She was madly in love with the man, and he was the first and last thing she thought of every day. 

Pulling into a parking spot, she climbed out and grabbed her bag. Looking around, it seemed like the base was quieter than normal - as if people were told not to come in. Had she missed an email or something? Walking into the building, she noticed it was unusually quiet. Pulling out her phone, Sara sent Leonard a quick text, "why is it so quiet today?" She didn't wait long to see a reply "don't know, will ask around and let you know what's going on. Follow the plan, and I'll be by at noon to help you out." A smile spread across her face. Whenever she saw him in his uniform all she could think of was that first time they had seen each other, and how she had undressed him with her eyes. Then her mind went to eating Mexican and how that was the start of everything. 

As she walked to her desk, she saw Ray was already busy working - on what she didn't have a clue. "Hey," she said as she sat her stuff down.

"So today is the day?"

"Yep, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I mean you know," as he motions with his eyes.

Sara turns and sees their supervisor walking out of his office. The man who had avoided this floor since she had started had suddenly appeared. "Okay," she says more to herself then to Ray. Turning on her computer she quickly goes through things to look like she is busy. Soon she sees the man walk away and she release a breath she didn't know she was holding. Pulling a box out from under her desk, she begins taking down the few personal items she has. A coffee cup, some pictures, her stash of candy - looking around at her desk, she realizes that she didn't remove much. Rolling her chair over to Ray, "you might want to start taking stuff home - it will make the escape easier."

Ray smiled, "already ahead of you," as he opens up his backpack to reveal that he's already packed most of his stuff. 

Sara smiled and was about to slide her chair back to her desk when the mass warning notification system sounded. "This is not a test! An active shooter situation has been determined in Building 14. Please shelter in place. Again Warning Warning. This is not a test...."

Looking at her friend, "sorry bud, but we are not sheltering in place." Sliding to her desk she grabs her purse and is ready to move when gun shots are fired nearby. A few screams and more gun shots, and Sara pulls Ray from his chair and onto the ground. "We've got to find a place to hide."

"Uh yeah, um over there by all the boxes. We can move them out and hide behind them."

Sara looks around for other alternatives, but decides to go with Ray's idea as she hears voices moving towards them. "Let's go, we gotta be quiet," as she picks up her phone and switches it to silent. Ray does the same to his phone and then moves the file boxes around to create a space for them to sit in. As Sara sits down she send a quick text to Leonard and then when more gun shots are fired closer by she grabs Ray's hand and closes her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Sara makes a hand gesture to Ray to be quiet as she looks through a small space between 2 of the boxes; she watches as two men in black with masks come towards their desks. 

"He must have run when the alarms went off. We should get out of here before security figures where we are," the one said to the other. As he turned a woman from another section stood and was running. "Stop! Ah hell with it," as he pulls his gun and shoots her.

Sara swallows hard and squeezes her eyes tight. Taking small quiet breathes she just needed to be calm for Ray and get him out. Opening her eyes, the men had moved back towards the elevators. They didn't get far when they started yelling and gun shots began firing. It sounded like there was return fire. When the guns stopped Sara could smell the smoke and the fire alarms went off along with the sprinklers. This was not how she had planned her last day on the job.

"Sara? Ray? Sara?" a voice called out.

Ray looked at Sara and she glanced through the boxes again - not seeing who it was she again gave him the hand signal to stay quiet. Soon a different person appeared by the desks and the file boxes and moved a box, "Sara?"

Sara was prepared to fight whoever it was, but then she realized it was Leonard. He had come to get her, just like he said he would. Looking up at him, she let him drag her up and out. He was soaking wet, and held his gun at his side. Soon Ray was crawling out and standing up and looked at the two.

"We need to get the two of you out of here. Mick is watching the stairway, let's go."

Sara grabbed her purse and shoved her phone into the pocket as she followed Leonard to the exit. He paused as they came to a corner and he quickly looked around it to see if anybody was coming. Seeing the coast was clear, he had the two go towards the stairs. Mick opened the door for them and Ray and Sara went in. Sara turned to Mick and Leonard looking for an answer.

"We took out the two who were by you two," Mick told her, "but there are more. FPS has the place shut down, the reservists are apparently camping this weekend."

"Do you have an extra gun? I can..."

"No!" Leonard yelled at Sara, "we are in uniform, anybody else will be shot. Come on," as he takes her hand and leads her down the steps. They had descended two flights before gun fire erupted in the stairwell and Leonard yelped when he was hit.

"Fuck," he yells as he grabbed at his leg.

Mick pushed them against the wall and started firing at whoever shot at them.

Ray moves to look at Leonard's wound and quickly took out a handkerchief and pushed on the wound. "Sara, get his gun," he tells her as he begins pulling off his belt to use as a tourniquet. Leonard tries to object but when Sara takes the gun, it is obvious she is familiar with the weapon as she checks to see how many rounds and looks to see the safety is off before she takes up Mick's previous location of watching their back.

"I might not be a medical doctor, but I do have basic knowledge of first aid, and we have to get you out of here as quick as possible. Do you think you can stand?"

Leonard pushes himself up and Ray wraps an arm around him to help him stand. "Okay Mick, let's get out of here."

"What about the other folks?" Mick asked

"They'll be helped as soon as possible. Until Sara and Ray are safe we don't know how long they are going to keep shooting." Leonard stopped and turned his head when he hears his gun being fired and turns to see Sara shooting at two shooters following them.

"Go, we need to get out now," she yells at them and they start moving down.

As they get to the exit, Mick pushes the door open and lifts his arms as several other FPS officers in full combat gear come up to them, "We got one that is shot, get an ambulance over here."

Ray walks out with Leonard and the two try to hold up the arms so that the oncoming officers know they are not shooters. Sara raises her hands and is immediately taken by one of the officers for holding a gun. Turning it over, she tries to explain, but soon Mick is by her side, explaining she was with them. Once she is freed she runs to Leonard who is being lifted onto a gurney.

"I'm sorry Miss, you can't go with us."

"But, he's my..."

"She's my fiancé," Leonard tells the young man.

Sara's eyes grew wide for just a moment but quickly recovered. As she takes his hand, she feels him slipping his pinky ring off and shoving it into her hand. As they get to the ambulance, she lets go of his hand and slips the ring on her finger. This was not how she expected to become engaged, not that anything about their relationship was traditional. She sits quietly as the man works on Leonard and the truck begins to move.

~

Barry and Cisco arrive at the hospital to find Sara sitting in the surgical waiting room looking at her phone. Soon Mick and Ray come in and sit down with Sara.

"What have the doctors said?" Barry asks.

"He's in surgery, they have to remove the bullet, so they said he should be okay."

Soon two young women walk in followed by a slender gentleman and they see the group and walk up to them. The man speaks first, "Mick how is he?"

"He's in surgery. Thanks for coming Mr. Wells, I'm sure Leonard will appreciate you bringing Lisa," Mick tells him.

Sara suddenly feels like she wants to leave, hide, for the floor to swallow her up - lots of new people and insecurity is making her nervous. Ray takes her hand and squeezes it. Okay she tells herself - your best friend is here and the man you are in love with is in surgery - get a grip Sara - she hears her brain yell at her.

"Um, sir, this is Sara Lance and Ray Palmer."

At the sound of their names, they both look up to the older man. Sara thinks he's not that much older than Leonard, she tries to smile but the tall brunette that arrived with them is staring daggers at her.

"Why does she have Lenny's ring?" the brunette all but screams as she tries to snatch at Sara's hand.

Mick is quick and wraps his arm around her and shoves her toward Barry and Cisco. "You two - hold her down. Lisa, this is Sara, the girl your brother has been dating. Sara, this is Lisa, Leonard's baby sister."

Sara tries to put on a smile, but the woman looks very angry and Sara pulls away. She looks to Ray who raises his shoulders implying he doesn't know what to tell her.

If there couldn't be any more people show up, Clark walks through the door and spots Ray and Sara, "hey are you guys okay?"

Ray stands and shakes his friends hand, and starts to make introductions as best as possible. Lisa continues to stare at Sara and refuses to talk with anyone until she can speak with her brother.

"Miss Lance, Mr. Palmer, I'm sorry, our introductions were interrupted, I'm Harrison Wells, I run STAR Securities."

"I've heard a lot about your company, you've really..." Ray begins.

The man smiles at Ray, but continues, "You'll be happy to know that the Commander of Fort Knox was caught in the trap that Leonard set up. He was never after the gold but was using it as a cover. He actually was trying to get into some sealed records dating back to the Civil War - which believed contained information about a hidden treasure. His co-conspirator your former supervisor was stopped at the gate with 10 gold bars in his trunk. Apparently the extra 300 pounds was causing the man's vehicle to sag. He's been arrested along with several others - seems the Commander had planned for the others to get in, load up the gold and leave without the alarms going off. He did not realize that when he opened the door to that secure room, he set off the emergency alarm that went off. Leonard's plan worked out perfectly, and that's when his cohorts started looking for you."

"So it's all over?" Sara asked.

"Yes Miss Lance, though I believe the base is on top shut down and the buildings are going to need to be cleaned for water damage, but I would like to offer both of you positions in Central City. I could use Mr. Palmer's knowledge and yours as well Miss Lance."

Sara and Ray glanced at each other. Ray stood first and shook the man's hand, "I'd be honored, of course I'll have to um, get a few things taken care of here."

"Not a problem, take all the time you need. I know that Mr. Snart will be happy to have the both of you on board," as he winked at Sara.

~

When Leonard got out of surgery Lisa was the first to see him. He asked for Sara, but her sister was being protective and argued with him about the blonde.

Taking a deep breath Leonard narrowed his eyes at his sister and calmly explained, "If you do not allow Sara in here now, I will have you escorted out, and trust me when I say I will cut you out of my life."

"I don't understand you Lenny, she's just some."

"Stop. You are about to insult your future sister in law, and again, if you want to end up alone you better stop."

"How, you've been here a few weeks and you're in love? Really, you think I'm going to believe the great Leonard Snart has met his soul mate?"

"Lisa, I'm done talking, nurse," as he turns to the woman checking his IV, "can you please send Ms. Lance in?"

"Of course Mr. Snart," as she smiles and walks out.

Pouting, Lisa crosses her arms and plops into the chair. "If she's some gold digger."

"Shut it Lisa."

Sara knocked on the door and peeked her head in, relief filled her as she saw Leonard sitting up. Walking in she moved to his side, "Len, I'm so glad you are okay," as she leans down to kiss him.

"Oh God, really. PDA? What the fuck Lenny, what is wrong with you?" Lisa calls out from the chair.

"Leave now Lisa," he tells her.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere. I want to hear all about you two."

Sara swallowed hard and turned to look at Leonard for help.

Taking the younger woman's hand, "Sara you know how you have Nyssa the evil cat? Well I have Lisa the pain in the ass sister who doesn't know how to mind her own business."

Biting her lip to avoid laughing, Sara squeezes Leonard's hand. "It's nice to meet you, and I know this all sounds crazy how we just sort of."

"Fell in love, and plan to spend the rest of our lives together." He continued for her.

"I mean my Dad and sister don't even know. Can we just sort of send them a save the date and not do the whole."

"So Lisa, you aren't the last to find out, and I hope you can get the chip off your shoulder. You never know, Sara here knows lots of single guys. Maybe she can hook you up."

The brunette looks at the two, "so you know more guys like the two pieces of eye candy in the waiting room?"

Sara looked from Leonard to Lisa, "Uh yeah, I mean they have no game, no social skills with women, unless you want to be treated like a royal princess or something - in fact most of them are as dumb as a rock when it comes to women, hell most of them would pay you just to try to have a conversation with them."

"Huh, well okay," the other woman finally conceded. 

 

Leonard was in the hospital for a few days before being released. Things were still tense between Sara and Lisa, but as Leonard stood in his bedroom watching Sara, he knew she was the one he would always chose. "Sara?"

Looking up from her packing, Sara moved to where her lover stood in the doorway. "Yeah, are you feeling okay?"

Taking her hand he walked her to the bed, "Sara Lance, will you marry me?" as he sits next to her and pulls out a small leather box. Opening it he shows her a traditional diamond engagement ring. "I know you probably have an idea of what you always wanted as your ring, and we will buy whatever you want, but I just had to" he stops when she pushes him down and kisses him. 

"Yes. If you picked it out it's perfect. Yes Leonard Snart, I will marry you."

"Oh thank God," a voice sounded from the doorway.

Sara and Leonard both looked up to see Mick leaning there with the cat on his shoulder, "now can we get back home?"

Sara looked at Leonard, never in a million years did she think she would find the man of her dreams, and here she was laying on top of him laughing knowing that this adventure would be just the beginning of their many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't happy where this story was going so I had to edit it.


End file.
